


The Last Dance

by Lokidog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-26
Updated: 2005-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidog/pseuds/Lokidog
Summary: New friendships are forged and old ones strengthened as Jack helps an injured Daniel survive on an alien planet.





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

**The Last Dance**

"Jack, I've been thinking about that...thing we went through," Daniel said carefully.

"Well, don't," Jack grunted, handing Daniel some water. He didn't want Daniel thinking about it because he knew exactly what his teammate was trying to get him to do and there was no way in hell he was going to do it.

"What if it was something like a Goa'uld transport ring?" Daniel pressed, taking the water and placing it on the ground beside him.

"You should eat something too," Jack said, giving half of his energy bar to Daniel and studiously avoiding eye contact.

Daniel sighed and took the bar although he doubted he'd be able to eat it, never mind keep it down. He was feeling sicker by the minute.

"There might be more of them," Daniel said. "You should try to find one and go through it. You could end up back at the Stargate."

"If what you say is true then I could just as easily end up under thirty feet of water," Jack remarked dryly, his back to the younger man. "But if you want to try to find one of those things and go through then we'll do it together when you're feeling better."

Daniel closed his eyes and fought the rising nausea. Soon the pain and spasms would follow. He wasn't going anywhere, and Jack knew it. He opened his eyes and stared at the rigid back of his best friend. He licked dry, chapped lips.

"Jack."

"No."

Daniel took a deep breath, too tired and too weak to argue but knowing he had to try.

"Jack," he repeated wearily.

"I said, no, Daniel," Jack reiterated firmly, whirling to face his injured teammate. "I am not leaving you here, and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind. They'll find us."

Daniel laughed: a short, hollow bark lacking in mirth. "Jack, we don't even know where we are."

"All the more reason for us to stay together," Jack said reasonably, sitting next to his friend. "If we split up they'd have to search twice as long for us."

Daniel looked up with pain-ridden eyes. "I must be worse than I thought," he said with a weak smile. "That almost made sense."

"Carter and Teal'c will have gone back to the SGC by now to rustle up a search party. We just have to sit tight."

"What if they encountered one of those things as well? They could be just as lost as we are," Daniel countered, his forehead creased in worry as well as pain.

"Daniel, that's my problem, okay? You just concentrate on getting your strength back."

"Jack, we both know I'm not going to-"

"You're going to be fine, Daniel," Jack interrupted gruffly, swallowing the lie for the umpteenth time.

"No, I'm not, Jack. I've been poisoned, remember?"

"Damn it, of course I remember," Jack said, angry with his helplessness and frustrated with Daniel's stubbornness. His mind instinctively flashed back to the accident three days ago that had injured his friend. Initially, Jack had told Daniel he was lucky he hadn't broken his leg or his neck when he tumbled down the ridge, and that he was lucky to come away with just a grazed calf. Well, that was before they realized the shrub he had landed in was poisonous. It was also before they went through that damn...thing and got separated from the rest of SG-1. 

"Jack, all I'm saying is-" Daniel didn't finish his remark as a jolt of pain shuddered through him.

Jack rolled over onto his knees and clasped Daniel's shoulders. "Easy, it'll pass." 

Daniel's face scrunched up in pain. "Oh, God," he gasped, clutching his middle

"Daniel," Jack murmured, wrapping his arms around his stricken friend. "Ride it out," he whispered. "That's it, just like last time," he soothed. "Ride it out."

"I can't," Daniel gasped.

Jack's heart clenched in fear and pain for his friend. "Yes, you can, Daniel," he encouraged, tightening his arms. "Damn it, you're the strongest, bravest man I know," he said, his voice a warm whisper in Daniel's ear.

Jack felt the subtle change in Daniel's muscles, a further tensing that had nothing to do with pain. That got your attention, didn't it?

Daniel mumbled something that Jack didn't quite catch.

"What's that?" Jack asked, lowering his ear to Daniel's mouth.

"Poison...must be contagious...affecting your brain," Daniel mumbled.

Jack chuckled and ruffled the sweat-soaked hair affectionately. "It's you that's contagious," he chided. Addictive is more like it, he thought soberly. Life without Daniel Jackson would be intolerable, and the fact that Daniel's life was slowly ebbing away was scaring the hell out of him. He unconsciously clutched the precious soul tighter to his chest and rocked gently. 

"We'll get through this, Daniel. You're gonna be fine," he soothed, feeling each spasm as it ripped through his friends' body. "And Carter and Teal'c will be fine, too."

After several minutes, Jack felt the tension in the younger man ease, and he leaned back to give his friend some air.

"Okay, now?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded weakly. "Better," he rasped, breathing in carefully.

"How's your leg?"

Daniel thought of lying, but he was tired of his false bravado.

"Hurts like hell," he whispered, stretching out his leg gingerly.

"It's time to change the dressing," Jack said, carefully easing out from behind his friend.

Daniel thought of saying, 'What's the point when the poison was going to do him in before any leg injury?' He didn't though. He knew what this was doing to Jack, and if changing his dressing helped the older man, well then, he could put up with more discomfort.

Daniel leaned back against the pack Jack had placed behind him and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on anything other than what Jack was doing.

Jack carefully but efficiently began unwrapping the gauze from Daniel's calf. 

Daniel clenched his teeth in pain as Jack got closer to the open wound.

Jack knew what he was going to find. He could feel the unnatural warmth even before he touched the leg. Worse, he could smell the injury. He shifted around in order to shield Daniel's vision from the leg. Jack's nostrils flared at the putrid smell, and he opened his mouth to breathe. He should have been prepared. He'd seen gangrene before. He'd seen limbs hacked off in the chaos of battle. But this was Daniel, not a soldier in the middle of a firefight. His friend, Daniel. A soft-spoken, inquisitive, do-anything-for-you archaeologist who deserved none of the crap that so often befell him. Jack swallowed the bile in his throat as the seeping wound was exposed. Damn it, it shouldn't be this bad. What the hell's in there?

"Jack," Daniel rasped, gritting his teeth as the gauze pulled away flesh.

"I'm sorry, I'm going as fast as I can," Jack said.

"Jack, I can smell it," Daniel said weakly.

"Just lie still," Jack ordered sternly. "This is going to sting."

Jack felt his young friend stiffen, and he felt like a shit. This is no time to be soft, O'Neill.

"The wound's infected, Daniel, but it's not spreading," Jack explained, the lie sliding easily off his tongue. He liberally applied antiseptic to the gaping sore, willing it to do its damn job.

Daniel's back arched, and he inhaled sharply, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm almost done," Jack murmured, packing fresh gauze around the wound and wrapping it tightly.

"How much-how much morphine?" Daniel panted.

"Not enough," Jack said bitterly.

"Not enough, period, or not enough to cut off my leg?" Daniel pressed stubbornly.

"Damnit, Daniel, just let it go," Jack said irritably, gathering up the soiled bandages.

The utter silence behind Jack was more painful than any staff blast. He turned to see two weary, scared, pain-filled eyes.

Jack scooted up and cupped Daniel's face between his hands.

"It's bad, Daniel, but I've seen worse." I just can't remember when. Crap, it spread so fast even with the antibiotics. "You're not going to lose your leg, okay?" he said gently, his thumbs caressing the fevered cheeks. "I promise."

Daniel nodded. That's because the poison will get me first.

"Forget it, Daniel," Jack said firmly. "The poison's not going to get you either."

Daniel managed to produce a weak smile, and Jack patted his cheek gently.

"That's better. Here, try to drink some water," Jack said, placing the canteen in Daniel's hand.

Daniel still had a lot of strength in him, and Jack took heart in the simple sight of Daniel drinking deeply from the flask.

"I'll get rid of these," Jack said, indicating the bandages, "and find something to make you a better crutch, okay?"

"Okay, Jack," Daniel said gratefully.

"Do you want to lie down?" Jack asked.

"No, this is fine," Daniel said, blanching at the thought of moving his leg.

"Okay, I won't be long," Jack said, his hand lingering on Daniel's shoulder.

"Not going anywhere," Daniel smiled.

"See that you don't," Jack smiled in return, squeezing the shoulder affectionately.

************

Jack went deeper into the forest then was necessary. He needed to hit something before he exploded, but he didn't want Daniel to hear.

"Goddamnit!" he cursed under his breath, as he slammed a harmless tree with his open palm. "What the hell has he done now?" he asked savagely of the air around him. "Saved too many civilizations? Donated too much to fucking charity?" He wanted to scream. He wanted someone tangible to rant at. Someone or something to blame. Then he saw the shrub.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Jack snarled at the harmless-looking red-tipped shrub. He stood there, glaring at the foliage and breathing heavily. He had an absurd image of impaling himself on the twig-like stalks, and dying alongside Daniel. His vision blurred, and he swiped angrily at his tears. Fucking coward. Daniel needs you helping him, not giving in.

Jack stared at the bush and frowned. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision.

"What the hell?" he murmured, stepping closer to the shrub. He stared at the tips, scarlet and shiny. He jumped when one moved. Crap, what is it? He inched closer and tentatively reached out a hand. He grasped a single stalk and shook it.

A cry of alarm had Jack whirling, his P-90 aimed and ready.

A young woman was frantically shaking her head and jabbering.

Jack relaxed his grip and felt a surge of hope.

"This plant," he said, gesturing to the deadly shrub. "You know what it is?"

The woman jabbered some more, gesticulating wildly, urging him to move away from the shrub.

Jack refused to move which aggravated the young woman even further. He took a step backwards as she rushed forward then reached past him, deftly plucking one of the stalks from the shrub. He watched spellbound as she plunged the stalk into the ground. Seconds later, she withdrew it and held it up to his scrutiny and education.

Jack noticed immediately that the red tip was missing. He looked down and grimaced at the sight of a red, multi-legged, scaly beetle burrowing into the ground.

"Jesus," he whispered. Is that what went into Daniel?

"My friend," Jack said frantically, tapping his chest. "My friend's been hurt by one of those." He grabbed his leg and pointed at the shrub, desperate for her to understand.

The woman frowned and shook her head.

"No, no, not me," Jack said. "Someone like me. Over there," he said, pointing off to the distance. "Look," he said, rushing over to the pile of bandages he hadn't burned or buried yet. "These," he said, holding up the fouled wrappings.

The woman gasped and shrank back from the vile smell.

"Please," Jack said, holding his hands up in supplication. "Please, come with me to see my friend."

Jack didn't know if it was the desperation in his voice or his face, or both, but she came hesitantly towards him. He smiled and nodded gratefully, moving slowly so as not to startle her. He made his way back to Daniel, looking back every so often to see that she was still following him. As soon as they entered the clearing, she shot past him and ran to Daniel.

"Wait for me!" Jack yelped in surprise, hurrying after the strange woman.

**********

Daniel's eyes opened at the commotion, and they widened in surprise at the sight of a young woman bearing down on him, Jack at her heels.

"It's okay, Daniel! She's here to help!" Jack called.

Daniel eyed the woman curiously as she looked him up and down, murmuring softly to herself.

"I saw one of those damn shrubs," Jack explained. "She came out of nowhere and warned me not to touch it. She knows what it is, Daniel," he said in a rush. "Can you understand her?"

Daniel looked back at the woman and concentrated on the words.

"I-I don't know. She's talking so fast and low. I think..." Daniel frowned. "I think,maybe." He began to speak, a few words, soft and gentle.

Jack held his breath when the woman stopped and stared wide-eyed at Daniel.

Bingo! I knew you could do it, Danny.

Daniel smiled and repeated his words softly.

Jack wanted to scream 'Yes!' to the heavens when she answered back.

Daniel looked excitedly at Jack. "I only know about half of what she's saying, but there's definitely some ancient Egyptian. It's similar to Abydonian. The other language, I'm not sure."

"Abydonian? Do you think they know Ra?" Jack asked.

The woman whirled and backed away from them both, wariness in her eyes.

"Oh, crap. Answers that question," Jack mumbled.

Daniel spoke quickly and soothingly. As he tried to explain that Ra was dead and that they were enemies of Ra, he leaned forward and inadvertently jarred his leg. The resulting jolt of pain drained the color from his face. He slumped back in agony, his teeth clenched and his eyes squeezed shut.

Jack immediately knelt beside Daniel and spoke soothingly. "Easy, Daniel, easy."

The young woman stared at the two men, torn between her desire to help and her inherent fear of Ra. She stepped back slightly as the older man looked back at her, his eyes and voice pleading.

"Please, help him. We won't hurt you."

She didn't understand the words, but the message was clear: they would not harm her. She approached the two men and placed her hand on the younger man's cheek.

Daniel felt the cool, soft hand and opened his eyes. He smiled weakly, grateful for the caring gesture.

The woman smiled and patted his arm reassuringly.

"Daniel," he said, tapping his chest. "Daniel," he repeated. He gestured to Jack and said, "Jack."

The woman repeated the names.

"Jack. Dan-yel," she said hesitantly.

Jack glanced quickly at Daniel and saw the brief flicker of sadness at the familiar pronunciation of his name.

The woman looked uncertain, but Daniel nodded encouragingly. "Yes," he said. "Dan-yel."

Jack heard the sorrow in his friend's voice, and he clasped Daniel's shoulder firmly.

The woman smiled and pointed to herself. "Morah," she said.

"Morah," Daniel repeated. He smiled and said a few more words which caused her to blush and look away.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Can't help yourself, can you, Daniel?" he chided affectionately.

"Jack," he protested. "I just said her name was lovely."

Jack chuckled. "Well, while you're making brownie points with her can you try to find out where the hell we are?" 

Daniel scowled at Jack and then looked at Morah. He tried to convey their situation to her, but the effort it took was taking its toll. He collapsed back, gasping for breath.

"Help him," Jack beseeched, angry at himself for pushing Daniel.

Morah looked at Jack and again saw the desperation in the older man's face. She nodded, gestured and spoke rapidly.

"I don't understand you," Jack said, shaking his head. 

"I-uh-think she wants us to stay here," Daniel murmured, his eyes still closed. "She'll come back with help...I think."

"Tell her to hurry," Jack said.

"I think she knows that, Jack," Daniel replied, as Morah suddenly ran off

"Right," Jack said, watching her swiftly disappear into the woods.

******************

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have to go to the bathroom," Daniel explained apologetically.

Aw, jeez, Daniel. Don't look like that.

"Sure," Jack said, getting up to retrieve Daniel's crutch. "Sorry, I haven't made the new one yet."

"s'okay," Daniel said, sitting up gingerly. "You've been preoccupied."

"Grab my shoulder," Jack said. "Ready?" he asked, as he placed a supportive arm around Daniel's waist.

"Not really, but..."

Jack smiled grimly. "Just put all your weight on me. On three. One-two-three."

They moved as one, and Daniel stifled a cry as Jack swiftly brought him to a standing position.

"Catch your breath," Jack said, feeling his friend's muscles trembling under his hands.

"Not...as bad...as I thought," Daniel panted.

"You'll be dancing in no time," Jack said brightly.

"Let's see if I can walk first," Daniel said, gathering his strength.

"We don't have to go far," Jack said. "We can stay right here."

Daniel smiled appreciatively, but shook his head. "Uh, no, I think I should go. Maybe in another forty years I'll need you to clean up after me."

"Crap, Daniel. In another forty years I'll be pushing up-"

"You'll be rocking on the front porch," Daniel interjected. "Well, okay, you'll be sitting, and I'll be rocking you," he corrected with a twinkle in his tired blue eyes.

"Something to look forward to," Jack laughed. "Come on, let's see how you do," he said, transferring Daniel's weight from his shoulder to the crutch.

Daniel bit his lip, but he held his own. He leaned into the crutch and adjusted to his new position. His head swam sickeningly, and he lowered his head, waiting for the vertigo to pass.

Jack hovered nervously but kept his hands to himself.

"Well, here goes," Daniel said, paling at the thought of moving his leg. He took a tentative step. The pain was bad, but bearable. He looked up at Jack's concerned face.

"Piece of cake, he said, the light sheen of sweat visible on his forehead belying his levity.

"Just take it slow," Jack cautioned. "This isn't a race."

"Easy for you to say," Daniel grumbled, trying not to think about his bladder and bowels.

"Think you can make it over there?" Jack asked, gesturing to the trees a short distance away.

Daniel looked and thought, Oh, maybe by next week, but replied, "I can make it."

"Okay, I'll set something up," Jack said, and sprinted off into the trees.

Daniel began his slow trek, pleased that he was progressing better than he thought he would.

*******************

Jack surveyed his handiwork. He'd set up hundreds of makeshift latrines in his time, but this one was special. He looked up as Daniel hobbled into view.

"What do you think?" Jack asked happily.

Daniel stared open-mouthed at the set-up. Tears pricked at his eyes at Jack's compassion and understanding.

"Yeah, I'm kinda proud of it, too," Jack said, acknowledging Daniel's silent appreciation.

"You forgot something though," Daniel said quietly, his brow furrowed.

"I did?" Jack frowned, checking the facility and shaking his head in confusion.

"There aren't any books," Daniel said plaintively.

Jack looked back at his friend and grinned. "Asshole."

Daniel smiled and said, "If I'm not out in half an hour, come and wake me."

Jack cuffed Daniel affectionately on the head and said. "Give me a shout if you need a hand."

Daniel nodded gratefully, touched by the knowledge that Jack was being literal and deadly serious.

"I'll be fine, Jack."

Jack reluctantly left Daniel to his own devices and scouted the vicinity to ensure there weren't any more 'buggy' plants. Satisfied, he pulled out his radio and once again tried to make contact with Carter and Teal'c. He sighed at the resulting static and hoped to God they were faring better than he and Daniel.

**********  
Major Samantha Carter strode up a small rise and stood with her hands on her hips, surveying the ruins.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Teal'c," she muttered.

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow and Sam smiled apologetically. "It's an expression."

"I have heard O'Neill use it many times."

"That spatial distortion, or whatever it was, it's like it just picked us up and deposited us somewhere else," Sam said, frowning at her less than satisfactory assessment.

"Indeed, this is not Kansas," Teal'c added helpfully, standing at her shoulder.

Sam smiled, and felt grateful for the stalwart presence of her Jaffa teammate. 

"Let's check it out," Sam said, walking down to the ruins below.

They wandered through the decimated city, carefully sifting through the debris.

"Teal'c, does any of this look familiar to you?" Sam asked. 

"Indeed it does, Major Carter. I have seen this type of destruction many times," Teal'c replied.

"What do you think happened?" she asked, scowling at the chaos.

"The Goa'uld happened," Teal'c said darkly

Sam looked sharply at her companion, but his expression was inscrutable.

"Have you been here before, Teal'c?"

"I have not."

Sam nodded, knowing she would not get anything else from her companion. "Well, it looks like whatever happened here occurred a long time ago," she said, picking up a shard and turning it over in her hands. "I wonder if Daniel's rummaging through something like this right now," she mused. "He's probably driving the colonel nuts."

******************

"Worse, Jack," Daniel rasped, curled on his side while his insides twisted viciously. "It's getting worse. God," he moaned as he curled up tighter.

"Danny," Jack murmured, rubbing his hand along his stricken friend's back.

"How long?" Daniel asked hoarsely.

"How long?" Jack asked, confused.

"These...attacks," Daniel panted through gritted teeth.

Jack lowered his head onto Daniel's back and squeezed his shoulder.

"About two hours since the last one," Jack replied.

Daniel nodded. There was no need to say anything else. They both knew the frequency of the attacks was increasing. The poison was spreading.

Jack felt like a bastard for not alleviating Daniel's pain with morphine, but he only had two vials. Daniel would let him know when the pain became unbearable.

"Help me up," Daniel whispered, snapping Jack out of his morbid thoughts.

Jack quickly helped to ease Daniel into a semi-prone position.

"Lean on me," Jack said softly as he gently maneuvered Daniel in between his outstretched legs. 

"It's better," Daniel whispered, trying to offer some reassurance.

"She'll be back soon," Jack encouraged, wrapping his arms loosely around the younger man.

Daniel's head lolled onto Jack's shoulder.

"My dance card will be filled in no time," he said weakly.

Jack laughed and rested his forehead on the top of Daniel's head.

"Save the last dance for me?" he teased.

"Only if it's a tango," Daniel grunted.

Jack felt his eyes burning, and he held his friend tighter.

"You're gonna be fine," he whispered.

Jack felt Daniel's hand grope for his own, and he grasped it greedily.

"I promise, Danny, you're gonna be fine," he reiterated, gently kissing the damp hair beneath his chin.

 

*******************

"Major Carter!" 

Sam looked up, the urgency in her companion's tone sending shivers up her spine.

"Teal'c?"

"It's coming this way. We must move now," Teal'c declared.

Sam looked and saw the familiar tornado-like disturbance coming their way.

"It's not going to hit us, Teal'c."

"You misunderstand me, Major Carter. There is no time to explain."

"Teal'c what are you-"

Sam felt her arm gripped tightly, and she was jerked off her feet as Teal'c ran towards the disturbance. She was barely able to squawk in surprise an irritation before the ground fell away from beneath her feet. Her stomach lurched and she felt like she was on the roller coaster from hell, but through it all, she never lost awareness of Teal'c's relentless grip, and she focused on that one tangible piece of reality. The wild ride ended as abruptly as it started. Sam hit the ground with teeth-rattling force and rolled up against a large, immovable object. Her head spun crazily and she squeezed her eyes shut. The immovable object shifted and rumbled.

"Major Carter, are you injured?"

"Teal'c?" she said dazedly.

"I believe we are back in Kansas, Major Carter," Teal'c said.

"Wha-?" Sam sat up, half supported by Teal'c. Her eyes widened in astonishment. The DHD was less than 100 meters away.

"Oh, my God," Sam breathed. "Teal'c, what just happened?"

"I am not certain, but I believe this planet may be equipped with devices similar to the Goa'uld transport rings, only much more sophisticated and unpredictable," Teal'c replied.

"You mean, we just caught the Express?" Sam asked.

"It would appear so."

"How did you know we'd end up back here?" Sam inquired.

"I did not," Teal'c replied. He looked at her placidly and said, "O'Neill would call it a gut instinct."

Sam nodded dubiously and then quickly fingered her radio.

"Colonel O'Neill, do you copy? This is Carter. Colonel, Daniel, please respond. Damn it, still no response."

"If they have encountered similar devices they may have been transported far beyond the reach of our transmitter," Teal'c said.

"Maybe they've already gone back to the SGC," Sam said hopefully.

"They would not leave without leaving us a message," Teal'c stated.

"I know," Sam sighed as she looked back at the Stargate. "I hate to say it, Teal'c, but I think we should gate home and inform General Hammond."

"I concur, Major Carter, although it grieves me to leave O'Neill and Daniel Jackson behind," Teal'c intoned somberly.

"We're coming back for them, Teal'c," Sam said adamantly.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly and prayed silently for the safety of their friends.

****************

Daniel clung desperately to Jack. The pain in his gut came in waves that threatened to drown him in agony. Only the sound of Jack's voice and the strength of Jack's arms kept him afloat. He was not going to die. Jack would not allow it. Besides, he was too damn stubborn to die, as Jack was so fond of reminding him.

Jack's shirt was soaked with sweat and tears: Daniel's sweat and Jack's tears. Daniel was getting worse, and Jack couldn't deny it. Not anymore.

"I'm going to give you some morphine now, okay, Daniel?" he whispered hoarsely.

Daniel nodded his head then shook it. "No. Not yet," he gasped.

Jack blinked back fresh tears and hugged his sick friend tightly.

"Stubborn son-of-a-bitch," he murmured thickly.

"Learned from...the best," Daniel panted.

Jack took heart from the faint, but cocky retort. Daniel was fighting, and as long as Daniel fought, this current horror could be beaten.

Jack looked at his watch. Hours had passed since the strange woman had left. God, how far did she have to go?

Daniel kept his face buried in Jack's shirt, his fingers twisting the wet material as another wave of agony washed over him.

Jack tightened his arms around Daniel.

"She'll be back soon. They're going to fix you up just fine," Jack soothed, his voice breaking under the emotional strain.

Daniel couldn't manage anything more than a pained whimper, and Jack thought his heart was going to break.

"Come on, let's get you lying down," Jack whispered, easing Daniel gently to the ground.

Daniel curled onto his side, gasping for every breath. He was beyond reacting to any new pain. 

Jack could only take so much. He cleared his blurred vision, reached into his pocket and pulled out an ampoule of morphine. This is not defeat. This is not defeat. Mentally running the mantra through his mind, Jack administered the drug to his friend. He sat close beside Daniel, running his hand continuously up and down the younger man's back. Where the hell are they? 

***************

Jack's head jerked up at the sound of voices. He looked towards the woods and saw Morah and several others emerge from the trees. He grasped Daniel tighter and whispered, "She's back, Daniel. You're going to be okay."

"Dan-yel?" Morah questioned, running up to Jack.

"Not good," Jack said as he carefully stood up and eased Daniel onto his back. He stepped back to allow Morah and an old woman with her to examine Daniel.

Daniel was unnaturally quiet and unresponsive. 

Morah frowned and looked at Jack.

Jack shrugged and showed her the empty syringe. He placed his head on his hands, feigning sleep. It was the best he could do to describe what he had done.

Morah looked at the strange object and then conversed with the older woman, mimicking Jack's gesture. The old woman nodded and immediately ran her hands up and down Daniel's body.

Morah carefully unwrapped the bandage on Daniel's leg.

Jack stifled a gag at the sticky mess underneath. He nodded in admiration as Morah didn't even flinch, but then scowled as she proceeded to scrape away the gangrenous tissue.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Jack hissed, as he reached out to stop her.

Morah looked at him in sympathy, but her companion looked thoroughly disgusted. Jack didn't know if she was pissed at him for interfering, or pissed at him for allowing Daniel to get into such a condition. Either way, it didn't improve his disposition. No one could make him feel worse than he already did.

"You can't just hack chunks out of him, for crying out loud."

Morah spoke rapidly to her companion, obviously placating the woman. The latter nodded gruffly and spoke sharply to the men and women gathered nearby.

Jack watched in surprise and then fear as they all turned and vanished into the forest. Oh, God, did I just blow Daniel's last chance?

Jack looked fearfully at Morah, but she simply smiled and patted his arm gently.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?" Jack said, quickly cradling his friend's face.

"Feel funny," Daniel murmured thickly.

Thank God that's all you feel, Jack thought as he glanced at Daniel's leg.

"That's just the morphine, Daniel. Morah's here and she brought help. Lots of good-looking women here. I might have to fight someone for the last dance," Jack teased gently.

Daniel smiled and gave a little laugh. "Not a chance. You're mine, flyboy."

"Try to get some sleep, Daniel. You'll need your strength," Jack said softly.

"All those dances," Daniel murmured, nodding faintly.

Jack's heart burst, and he barely stifled a sob as he caressed the feverish brow.

The two women witnessed the gentle exchange and were moved by the compassion and fragility of the older man. Morah had taken a liking to the younger man immediately. He had a gentle soul that shone brightly out of his vivid blue eyes. The older man's soul was darker, and guarded, as were his eyes. She had been nervous of his presence until she had witnessed his obvious compassion for his companion. She looked at the old woman at her side and saw her own feelings mirrored in the aged eyes.

Jack was vaguely aware of the women conversing, but he was too busy concentrating on Daniel to take much notice. The morphine had done its magic and the archaeologist actually looked at peace. Jack shifted his position so Daniel's head was resting on his lap. He figured he was far enough away from the women so as not to interfere with their work but close enough to act if things got out of hand. He glanced at Daniel's leg and tightened his mouth at the sight. There was a lot of blood, but the gangrenous swelling had diminished. He looked down at Daniel's face and absently caressed a pale cheek.

"I don't know if we'll laugh about this one, Daniel, but we sure as hell won't forget it, will we?" Jack murmured gently.

"Mmm, nice," Daniel sighed, rubbing his cheek against Jack's fingers like a contented cat.

"On second thought, Danny boy," Jack chuckled softly, "you could be in big trouble. Lucky for you Carter and Teal'c aren't here to witness this."

"Wha-?" Daniel asked sleepily.

"Nothing," Jack whispered. "Go to sleep."

************************  
While Daniel slept, the villagers helped Jack to carefully build a shelter around the sleeping man. Jack knew they were welcome to stay in the main camp, but he didn't want Daniel exposed to too much excitement. He knew his friend well, and if there was a chance for Daniel to talk and learn he'd take it and not give a second thought to his health.

Jack was extremely pleased with the shelter and he tried to convey his appreciation with lots of smiles and bowings. It seemed to do the trick because everyone seemed happy. Jack bowed one last time and entered the shelter to sit with his friend. He was thankful when the men went back to their own camp and left him in peace.

*****************

"General Hammond, we have to go back. The colonel and Daniel-"

"Will have to come back on their own, Major Carter," Hammond said patiently.

"But, sir-"

"Major, you yourself said these tornadoes appeared from nowhere and you were seemingly transported to another part of the planet," Hammond said.

"They're not tornadoes, sir," Sam said disheartened.

"You know what I mean, Major."

"Yes, sir."

"Can we not send a MALP through, General Hammond?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, Teal'c. We can do that and we will. I'm not abandoning the colonel and Doctor Jackson. I'm just not going to allow anymore of my people to get lost on that planet," Hammond said firmly.

Teal'c bowed his head respectfully.

"Yes, General.," Sam said.

*****************

The sound of excited voices drew Jack's attention from his sleeping charge. The villagers were coming back, and from the sounds of it, whatever quest they had been sent on had been successful. He looked at Morah anxiously.

She stood up and tugged on Jack's arm, gesturing to the woods.

Crap, now what?

It was clear she wanted to show him something. He reluctantly agreed after she bundled up her cloak and made a pillow for Daniel's head. He took the cloak and gently slid out from underneath Daniel, carefully placing it under his head, and lowering him down.

"Don't go away," Jack ordered quietly, patting Daniel's chest.

Jack followed Morah into the woods and watched warily as she deftly plucked a red bug off the deadly plant. He grimaced as its body unfolded and its legs scuttled in the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in alarm when she placed the bug on the exposed skin of her arm.

Morah smiled calmly as the creature immediately burrowed into her flesh, leaving only a small drop of blood as evidence of its presence. She turned to a young boy who eagerly held out a small leather pouch. Thanking him, she took the pouch and pulled out a small black, glistening worm.

Oh, crap. More bugs, Jack thought disgustedly. Nevertheless, he looked on in fascinated horror as Morah placed the worm on her arm. The worm immediately reared its head, or what Jack presumed to be its head, and slithered unerringly to the small puncture wound.

"Christ," Jack muttered as the worm slipped into the hole and vanished. He looked up and Morah smiled and said, "Dan-yel."

"Aw, Jesus. You want to put one of those things in Daniel?"

Morah suddenly winced and stifled a small cry.

Jack felt sick. If that thing was hurting her, what would it do to Daniel? He's had the damn thing in him for four days.

Morah looked a little pale, but she continued to smile and held out her arm.

Jack winced at the undulating movement under her skin. It reminded him too much of a Goa'uld invading its host, and he really did feel sick. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Daniel. He had to remind himself that this would help his sick friend.

Morah spoke again and another villager stepped forward and slathered a sticky substance on the puncture mark. She looked at Jack and practically shoved her arm under his nose to get his attention.

Jack took the hint and watched the drama unfolding under her skin. He couldn't see the worm anymore and he jumped when its ugly little head or ass popped out of the hole. He watched as it seemed to get stuck, and then, with an audible 'pop', and a fair bit of blood, it was out, looking much fatter than when it went in.

"God, that's disgusting," he muttered.

"Dan-yel," Morah repeated, her eyes set and determined. 

Jack swallowed and nodded. "Dan-yel," he murmured.

The young woman's eyes lit up and she plucked the sated worm from her arm and handed it back to its proud finder. He then clamped some moss over the wound to staunch the flow of blood.

"I'm going back to Daniel," Jack said, pointing to himself and to his friend in the distance.

Morah nodded in understanding and watched Jack quickly lope back to his ill teammate.

Jack knelt next to Daniel and tried to ignore the seeping wound on his leg.

"Daniel?" he said gently, placing a cool hand on the archaeologist's fevered cheek.

Tired, pain-heavy blue eyes slowly opened. Daniel smiled weakly.

"Hey," he rasped.

"Hey yourself. How ya feeling?"

Daniel seemed to ponder the question and then frowned.

"I don't know."

Jack smiled sadly and said, "That's okay. The morphine's still working."

"You built this?" he asked, suddenly realizing he was in a shelter.

"With some help. Folks are real nice here," Jack smiled. "I think we'll be staying for a while."

"Is Morah still here?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, Danny," Jack replied, gently patting Daniel's face with a damp cloth. "She's got, uh, something that will help you."

"Medicine?" Daniel asked weakly.

"Sort of."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? Am I going to lose my leg?" Daniel asked faintly.

"No," Jack said firmly. "You are not going to lose your leg, Daniel. She has a cure. It's just a little...unorthodox," he explained awkwardly.

"Unorthodox?" Daniel repeated.

"Yeah. A little," Jack confirmed.

"Can't be worse than leeches."

"Um, funny you should say that," Jack said hesitantly.

Daniel's brow crinkled in puzzlement.

Just let it go, Danny. But Jack knew that if Daniel had any awareness left in him he'd want answers and he'd want the truth.

Daniel's hand twitched feebly as he tried to lift it.

Jack grasped the slender hand and squeezed it firmly.

"Tell me, Jack," Daniel said weakly, his blue eyes burning into Jack's.

Jack licked his lips and nodded, his hand still firmly clasping Daniel's.

"Remember that shrub you landed in and those red pointy things?"

"Poisonous barbs," Daniel murmured.

"Well, you're half right," Jack said. "They are poisonous, but they're not barbs."

Daniel frowned. "What are they?"

Jack swallowed uncomfortably and said, "Well, Daniel, they're, um, bugs."

"Bugs?"

"Yeah. Red, shiny, crawly bugs," Jack said, suppressing a shudder.

Daniel grimaced as the implication of Jack's words registered within his drug-induced haze.

"But it's going to be okay, Daniel," Jack assured him. "Morah knows how to get them out."

"Them?" Daniel croaked, his voice higher than usual.

"There might be more than one inside you, Daniel," Jack explained, dabbing the flushed face gently with a damp cloth. "But we'll get them out." Please, just don't ask me how.

"How?" Daniel asked obstinately.

"Don't worry about how, Daniel. You let us worry about that," Jack said soothingly.

Daniel shook his head. "Have to know, Jack."

"Why, damnit? Why do you have to know?" Jack asked irritably, releasing Daniel's hand. Damnit, Daniel. Just accept it.

"Because," Daniel insisted, instantly feeling the loss of contact and regretting his stubbornness that caused it. 

Jack looked away from the blue eyes, intense even under the influence of morphine.

"Tell me, Jack. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"All right," Jack said sharply.

Daniel winced at the harsh tone and Jack cursed himself silently.

"Sorry," the older man apologized softly.

"That bad?" Daniel guessed, trying to put his friend at ease.

Jack smiled grimly and replied, "You tell me. They have these worms that, well, eat the bugs."

"Worms?" Daniel repeated dully.

"Yeah. Worms."

Daniel grimaced and asked, "Honkin?"

Jack chuckled and rubbed his young friend's shoulder. "No, but they're flexible."

"Gross," Daniel whispered as his mind grasped the implication.

"But effective," Jack assured, squeezing Daniel's shoulder. "Morah's coming. Maybe she can explain it better," he said, moving aside to let the young woman kneel beside her patient.

Jack stood up and left Daniel and Morah to converse. He needed to clear his mind and to stretch his legs. After a few minutes of walking he pulled out his radio.

"Carter, Teal'c, do you copy?"

********************

"You need to rest, Major Carter."

Sam looked sideways at the dark figure beside her.

"I can't, Teal'c. Not when the colonel and Daniel are out there somewhere," she said, waving towards the quiet Stargate.

"General Hammond will let us try the MALP again in four hours. Worrying will not help O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, or yourself," Teal'c said mildly.

"I know," Sam sighed, "but it's the only thing I can do."

"Then I shall worry with you," Teal'c said solemnly, clasping his hands lightly behind his back.

Sam looked at her teammate fondly. "Teal'c, that's just silly."

"Indeed," he acknowledged, his feet rooted to the spot.

"All right," Sam conceded with a smile. "I don't think I can sleep, but I think could eat something. Will you join me?"

"It will be my pleasure, Major Carter," Teal'c said, bowing slightly.

********************

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Daniel asked quietly before gritting his teeth as a painful spasm assailed him.

"Yeah," Jack replied, loath to tell the truth, but even more unwilling to lie. He'd done enough of that already.

"One of those, 'if the disease doesn't kill you, the cure will' things, I guess," Daniel said, taking a cautious breath.

"Just think of the stories you can tell around the campfire," Jack said.

Daniel's eyes suddenly widened, and his face went paler. Jack looked back to see what he was staring at.

Morah was holding a think piece of leather-bound wood and mimicking biting down on it.

"Crap," Jack muttered, taking the object from her hand. He looked apologetically at Daniel.

"We still have one dose of morphine," Jack said.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think drugged up worms will do me much good."

"No, I suppose not. Damn it, Daniel," Jack said in frustration, clearly angry at his helplessness.

"Give it to me, Jack," Daniel said gently, holding his hand out.

Jack clutched the piece of wood and then reluctantly placed it into Daniel's open palm.

Daniel hitched in another pained breath and gripped the wood and Jack's hand at the same time.

"Easy, Daniel," Jack said, clasping his other hand around Daniel's. "We'll get those bastards out of you."

"Let's do it," Daniel gasped, placing the wood in his mouth.

Jack felt a sick sense of dread when two muscular villagers squatted next to Daniel and lightly placed their hands on the injured man's arms and legs. Immediately, Jack positioned himself behind Daniel's head, his hands firmly, but protectively pressing down on his shoulders. 

The old woman beside Morah nodded to the two men.

Daniel felt strong hands press down on his arms and legs and he closed his eyes. Oh, God, this is going to hurt. He was aware of one of Jack's hands leaving his shoulder, and then he felt a gentle caress on the side of his face. He glanced up and saw Jack leaning over him, his brown eyes warm and confident. Daniel blinked and nodded gratefully.

Jack smiled encouragingly. "Let's get this show on the road," he whispered.

Daniel took a deep, shaky breath and prepared himself as best he could. He felt Jack's hands once again grip his shoulders. He shuddered involuntarily.

Jack looked grimly at Morah and nodded.

************************

Everyone in the control room watched intently as the wormhole was established and the MALP activated on the other side. The previous two attempts had produced nothing. Maybe this would be the one.

"Transmission coming through," Sergeant Davis said, his tone anxious but professional.

"Scan 90 degrees to the right," Sam ordered quietly.

Davis responded promptly. "Scanning 90 degrees to the right," he confirmed as he felt Hammond, Teal'c, and Sam lean over his shoulder as they searched for any clue as to the whereabouts of their missing comrades.

"Scan 180 degrees to the left," Sam said.

Davis adjusted the MALP's probe.

Four sets of eyes widened, but not as wide as the dark, startled eyes staring back at them through the transmission.

**********************

Daniel's muffled, agonized screams would haunt Jack for the rest of his life. Daniel never screamed. Not like that.

Jack suddenly pushed one of the villagers aside. He needed to be closer to Daniel. He needed Daniel to be able to see him. One hand firmly pressed on his friend's chest, the other cradled the sweat-soaked face, he fought for Daniel's attention.

"Look at me, Daniel. Look at me." Jack ordered firmly.

Daniel swallowed convulsively as he tried not to gag on another hoarse cry. Gasping, he opened his eyes.

Jack's soul was pierced by the tortured, blue gaze, but he tried to convey reassurance.

"You're doing great. It's almost over," Jack encouraged. "Those slimy little bastards are doing their job." All five of the freaking buggers, he thought grimly. "Doc Fraiser's going to be following you around for days, hounding you with questions.

Jack didn't know how he did it, but Daniel managed to roll his eyes in a martyred expression. He felt his eyes sting as he smiled and wiped the sweat from Daniel's face.

"Don't worry. I'll keep her on a short leash, I promise," Jack said.

Daniel managed a weak smile, then arched his back as another violent spasm coursed through him. His fingers clawed at the ground as he fought the pain.

Jack was almost knocked over as the man he had pushed aside resumed his position and his grim task.

"Damn it, how much longer?" Jack muttered, glaring at Morah.

Morah ignored Jack, but talked slowly, gently and persistently to Daniel. Whatever she was saying, Daniel seemed to be trying to respond.

Jack could feel Daniel's breathing slow down and even out. He nodded apologetically to Morah. "Thank you," he said quietly. He then began rubbing Daniel's temples in soothing circles, glancing every now and then at the injured leg, now slathered in the sticky 'homing' substance. He willed a damn worm to pop out, looking fat and sated. Crap, those damn bugs could be anywhere, he thought grimly as he looked down at Daniel's tortured face.

An excited whisper got Jack's heart racing and he looked back at Daniel's leg. Even from his awkward position he could see the undulating mass under the skin.

Yes, come to Poppa.

A quiet murmur of excitement rippled through the group as an obscenely fat worm wriggled and popped out of Daniel's leg.

"Jesus," Jack muttered. "Way to go, Danny," he said softly. "You just gave birth to one honkin' worm."

Pained, but disgusted looking blue eyes looked balefully at Jack.

Jack laughed and patted Daniel's cheek affectionately.

"You can get me back all you want when this is over," Jack promised.

Another excited group murmur resulted in the expulsion of a second fat worm.

Morah and her companion looked extremely pleased and Jack took great heart in their pleasure.

"Twins, Daniel," Jack teased gently, his spirit soaring at the look of mock indignation directed his way.

Unfortunately, for Daniel, there was still a lot of pain to come, and he bore it as he always did, stoically and with quiet resignation.

Jack didn't know whether the intensity of pain Daniel felt had diminished, or whether he just didn't have the strength to react any more. He hoped for the first, but expected the latter. An unexpected movement caused Jack to look up. The men pinning Daniel gently, but firmly to the ground, released their charge in a single motion and silently stepped back. Jack looked inquisitively at Morah, who smiled, nodded, and then pointed to her mouth then Daniel's.

Jack nodded his own understanding and quickly removed the block of wood from Daniel's mouth. He gently wiped the spittle, and unfortunately, blood, from his friend's mouth.

Daniel carefully, but thankfully stretched his jaw muscles, and dared to believe it was over.

"Is it over?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're close," Jack replied truthfully. "How do you feel?"

Daniel blinked tiredly. "Better. Not great, but definitely better."

Jack smiled fondly and said, "That's good to hear. Are you thirsty?"

Daniel nodded and Jack helped him sit up slightly, just enough so he could manage the canteen. As Daniel carefully sipped the water, Jack glanced over to Morah and the old woman. He grimaced as two more worms, looking as slim as when they went in, slithered out onto Daniel's leg. He shivered and looked back at Daniel who was, thankfully, oblivious to what just happened.

Morah moved up alongside Jack and began speaking to Daniel.

Tired, blue eyes watched her intently as she spoke slowly. It was obvious Daniel was having a hard time staying awake, but after a few questions and some repeated answers, Daniel got the gist of her words. He smiled and mumbled something which caused her to blush and pat his chest gently.

Jack could only imagine what his young friend had just said, but judging by her reaction, it was both complimentary and grateful.

Jack nudged Daniel's arm and said, "You should get some rest."

Daniel blinked wearily. "How does it look?"

"Your leg?" Jack queried.

"Yeah."

"Hell of a lot better than it did. They've slathered some goop on it and are just wrapping it up now."

Daniel frowned. "I can't feel a thing."

"There's probably a natural pain-killer in whatever it is they're using. Ten to one, Doc scrapes every little bit off and studies it ad nauseum," Jack said.

"Maybe when she's finished, Sam can make an energy source out of it," Daniel murmured sleepily.

Jack laughed and cuffed Daniel gently on the side of the head. "Get some sleep," he ordered.

*****************

"The inhabitants do not appear to be a threat, General Hammond," Teal'c observed, watching the MALP transmission intently.

"Nervous, but curious," Sam added, as she watched the three young males tentatively reach out and touch the screen.

"Do we have audio?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, General," Davis answered.

Hammond leaned over to speak into the radio.

"This is General Hammond speaking to you from the planet Earth. Do you understand me?"

"Well, they can certainly hear you, sir," Sam commented as the aliens suddenly jumped back startled.

"We have lost contact with two of our people," Hammond continued. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Doctor Daniel Jackson."

The three young men staring into the MALP seemed to lose their fear and began to talk excitedly amongst themselves.

"I believe you have their attention, General," Teal'c stated.

"Sir, try saying their names again, only slower and just the first names," Sam suggested, her voice anxious.

"This is General Hammond," he repeated, emphasizing his last name. "We are looking for Jack and Daniel," he said slowly.

"Dan-yel?" the oldest-looking of the trio repeated, cocking his head curiously, and tapping at the screen.

"Yes, Daniel," Hammond repeated. "And Jack."

The young men began talking all at once, Daniel's name being repeated several times.

"General, it's clear that at least Daniel has made contact with these people, "Sam said smiling with excitement. "With your permission, sir, I'd like to return to the planet," she said, imploring him with her intense gaze.

"They are leaving," Teal'c said somberly.

"What?" Sam said, looking back at the screen. "Damn it," she muttered, as they watched all three men disappear into the woods.

"General?" Sam pressed.

"SG-3 will accompany you and Teal'c, Major Carter, but you will remain at the Stargate until further notice," Hammond ordered.

"Thank you, sir," Sam said with barely concealed excitement.

**********************

Jack marveled at the change in Daniel's appearance and behavior. He was definitely getting better and Jack couldn't be happier, or more grateful. He looked at Morah and tried to convey his thanks.

Morah could readily see the emotion in Jack's dark brown eyes, and she smiled and bowed her head in acknowledgement.

An excited babble of voices drew their attention as three young villagers burst from the trees. 

Morah leapt to her feet. 

Oh, crap. Now what? Jack thought.

"Jack?" Daniel murmured, opening his eyes.

"I don't know, Daniel," Jack said, placing a reassuring hand on the young man's chest. "Something's got them all a-buzz."

"Jack, help me sit up," Daniel insisted, a sudden urgency in his voice.

"Daniel, you've been through-"

"Jack, I think they're talking about the Stargate," Daniel explained breathlessly.

"The Stargate?" Jack said, looking back at Morah and the villagers.

"Morah!" Daniel called weakly.

"Easy," Jack cautioned, as he helped Daniel to sit up. He could feel the nervous energy emanating from his friend. "Relax, Daniel. She's coming back."

Morah knelt beside Daniel, pulling down with her one of the young men who had just arrived.

Jack watched intently as a three-way exchange took place. The words were meaningless, but he was adept at body language and speech patterns. His ears perked up as something struck a familiar chord.

"Daniel, did he just say 'Hammond'?" Jack asked in disbelief.

Daniel, his pain forgotten, concentrated on the man's words and prodded Morah with questions. He turned to Jack, his face beaming.

"The MALP, Jack. He saw the MALP. Sam and Teal'c must have gated home and Hammond sent a probe through," Daniel explained hurriedly.

"We're close to the Stargate?" Jack asked in even more disbelief.

"Yes. I think...I think it's less than a day's walk away," Daniel whispered, trying to listen to the alien conversation, while talking to Jack at the same time.

"A day? Daniel, as much as I like the sound of that, it doesn't make any sense." There's no friggin' way I screwed up that much.

Daniel looked at Jack, his forehead creased in thought.

"You're right. It doesn't make any sense," he said dully. "We walked for days. Unless..." he said, his eyes widening.

"Unless?" Jack prompted.

"Jack, what if-what if those things we saw really are like transport rings? Something that enables them to travel from one part of the planet to another. Think about it. That way they could-"

"Open your eyes, Daniel. Look at these people. They're hunters and gatherers, not techno-wizards for crying out loud."

Daniel's ebullient expression vanished, and Jack felt like he just smacked a puppy.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Daniel said dejectedly, aware of his physical pain once again.

"Hell, anything's possible, Daniel," Jack said apologetically, doing an about face. "Look at what we do for a living," he smiled. "Maybe the technology was already here, abandoned by some former inhabitants," Jack said, determined to put the spark back in Daniel's eyes.

Daniel's blue eyes zeroed in on Jack. "Of course. That's it," he whispered, trying to sit up straighter. Jack-" Daniel sucked in a breath as pain radiated through his leg and chest. "Bad move," he gasped, clutching Jack's arm.

"Damn it, Daniel," Jack whispered, grasping his friend's shoulder with his free hand.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. It's passing," he said weakly, patting Jack's arm placatingly.

"No, Dan-yel," Morah warned, pushing him gently back down. 

"Jack, show them the Stargate," Daniel rasped.

"Come again?" Jack said, arching his eyebrows.

"The dirt, Jack," Daniel said impatiently. "Draw the Stargate in the dirt."

"Daniel, I can't draw."

The baleful glare directed his way drew a chuckle from the older man.

"Okay, okay," he said appeasingly. "One Picasso Stargate coming up."

Daniel spoke haltingly to Morah and then gestured to Jack. 

Morah cocked her head to the side as she listened. Her eyes brightened and she looked expectantly at Jack.

"That's my cue," Jack muttered as he scratched out a pretty accurate looking Stargate into the hard ground. He judged by the excited murmurs around him that they knew exactly what it was.

Daniel craned his neck to see Jack's handiwork and was visibly shocked.

"Jack, that'sï¿½that's good," he said in surprise.

Jack shrugged, inordinately pleased with his friend's praise.

"You said you couldn't draw," Daniel accused.

Jack saw a familiar look in the blue eyes, and he held up a warning finger.

"Don't get any ideas, Daniel. I am not following you around old temples and scribbling in a book."

"We'll talk later," Daniel said dismissively, his eyes sparkling with a mischief that Jack was delighted to see.

"Morah," Daniel said, gesturing to Jack's drawing. "Stargate," he said, repeating the word slowly. "Chaapa'ai"

"Chaapa'ai," she murmured, as if remembering something long forgotten.

"Yes," Daniel said. "Chaapa'ai...Stargate."

Morah tried out the unfamiliar words. "Stargate."

Daniel smiled. "Yes. Stargate. Jack," he said, looking at the older man. "Can you explain that we came through the Stargate and we need to go back?"

"Piece of cake," Jack said glibly, clearing his throat.

Daniel relaxed to conserve his strength while Jack went through the pantomime of explaining how they had come through the Stargate and how they needed to go back through to get home.

"Draw it," Daniel whispered, in response to the puzzled stares.

Jack glanced at Daniel and was disturbed to see his eyes closed and a fine sheen of sweat on his face.

"Daniel?" he said in concern.

"I'm fine, Jack. Just a little too much excitement," he said softly.

Jack looked to Morah for help.

Morah placed a cool hand on Daniel's face and then called a young girl over. She spoke to the girl who nodded and hurried off to do as requested.

"Daniel, we don't have to do this now," Jack said quietly. "Besides, you're not ready to go anywhere," 

"You can go home, Jack," Daniel whispered.

"I am so going to pretend I didn't hear that," Jack chastised. "Now, what did you say?" he asked, placing his hand on the warm forehead. 

"I said-I said we can go home when I feel better," Daniel said, a faint smile on his lips.

"That's what I thought you said. Good thinking, Daniel," he praised, patting the side of the young man's face lightly. "But what I can do is send a message. If there is a MALP there then someone's going to come through pretty damn soon. Tell Morah I'm going to write a message and if she can have it delivered to the MALP or someone who's there, they won't have to worry about us back home. Can you do that?"

"Jack, why don't you take the message yourself? I'm sure they'd take you."

Jack knew Daniel was right and it did make more sense, but there was no way Jack was going to leave Daniel. Right now, things were going their way, and he just didn't want to let Daniel out of his sight. Call it superstition or gut instinct; he was not leaving Daniel's side.

"Tell her, Daniel," Jack repeated quietly.

Daniel stared at Jack and then nodded and slowly explained his request to Morah who readily agreed.

Jack looked up to see the young girl returning at a run, carrying an earthenware jug. She gave it to Morah who poured a good portion of the contents into a large cup. She touched Jack's arm and made a drinking motion towards Daniel.

Jack nodded and placed his hands underneath Daniel's shoulders.

"Come on, buddy. Time for your medicine," he said, easing the injured man up.

"Not more bugs?" Daniel said worriedly.

"Not unless they've been pureed."

"God, Jack, that's disgusting," Daniel grimaced as he leaned heavily into the older man.

"Sorry," Jack chuckled, taking the cup from Morah's hand. He sniffed it cautiously and his eyes widened in surprise. "It smells like coffee."

"Really?" Daniel asked, his interest piqued.

"Yeah. Smell."

Daniel sniffed it and smiled. "You're right," he beamed.

"Probably tastes like shit though," Jack said.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're fun to hang around with?" Daniel asked grumpily as he tentatively sipped the lukewarm brew. "Wow," he gasped, after swallowing the first mouthful.

"What?" Jack queried.

"I think I know where Kasuf got his recipe," Daniel explained.

"You're kidding?" Jack said, sniffing the contents with interest. He went to take a sip when Morah swatted him on the arm.

"No," she said emphatically. "Dan-yel."

"All right, all right," Jack grumbled. "Guess it's all for you," he said, holding the cup to Daniel's lips.

Daniel took another swallow. "This stuff's pretty good," he said, reaching up to hold the cup himself.

"Let's just hope you don't get a hangover," Jack quipped.

Daniel looked apprehensively at Morah, but she merely smiled and encouraged him to drink up.

While Daniel got pleasantly sloshed, Jack wrote a note for General Hammond explaining their situation and the peculiarities of the planet. He gave the note to Morah, who in turn, passed it to two of the young men who had seen the MALP. They ran off at once on their mission.

Morah crouched next to Daniel and checked his fever. 

"He's still sick, isn't he?" Jack asked quietly.

The young woman wasn't sure of the words, but she could tell by Jack's worried countenance of his concern.

She nodded, but smiled reassuringly. "Time," she said.

"Time," Jack echoed hollowly.

***************

The next six hours were not the worst in Jack's life, but they definitely were not at the top of his list either. He watched Daniel drift in and out of consciousness, alternating between chills and fever. He constantly bathed his friend's face, chest and arms when he was feverish, and tried to keep him warm when the chills claimed him. The care of Daniel's leg, he left to Morah and her silent, old companion.

Once Daniel finally awoke and seemed alert, Morah plied him with another medicinal drink.

Jack watched Daniel quickly succumb to the effect of the medicine. The younger man made a valiant effort to stay awake, but it was a losing battle.

"Pleasant dreams," Jack whispered as Daniel's eyes finally closed and remained closed.

Satisfied that his friend was indeed sleeping, and not in pain-induced unconsciousness, Jack sat back and lowered his head to his arms. He was bone tired. The crisis of keeping Daniel alive had passed, but it had taken its toll on the older man. Once again, Daniel had defied the Grim Reaper and, once again, Jack felt like he had aged ten years

******************** 

A gentle nudge roused Jack, and he looked up to see Morah holding out a mug. He took the mug, sniffed it and looked at her skeptically.

Morah urged him to drink the cup's contents.

Jack sniffed it again. It wasn't what Daniel had drunk. This one smelled like beef broth. Morah and her people had offered nothing but help since they had first met so Jack shrugged, and drank the dark, salty liquid.

Morah smiled approvingly and held out a bowl containing what looked like some sort of grain.

Jack took the bowl and spoon and stared at the bowl's contents. Unpleasant memories of his mother's porridge swam in his mind. Steeling himself, he took a tentative mouthful, chewed and swallowed. His eyes widened in surprise, and he gratefully devoured the contents. He couldn't remember when he had eaten last, and it tasted delicious. He ate so fast an appreciative burp escaped before he could suppress it.

"Excuse me," he murmured, patting his stomach.

The old woman who had helped treat Daniel gave him a wide, toothless smile which caused him to blush.

"Good," he said. "Thank you."

Jack placed the bowl on the ground and drew a picture of the Stargate next to it.

"The Stargate," he said slowly to Morah. "You'll take us?" he asked, indicating himself and Daniel.

Morah nodded affirmative, but she mimicked sleeping.

"Right," Jack said. "Sleep first, Stargate later."

Jack couldn't deny he could use some sleep, and he was loathe to wake Daniel from a well-deserved rest. However, it went against all his training to sleep without someone he trusted on watch. He knew what Daniel would say. 'Trust them, Jack.' Jack did trust these people, but that didn't mean a snakehead wasn't lurking in the grass. There was too much at stake. As a compromise, he agreed to lie back and rest. 

Curiously, Jack found watching Daniel sleep almost as restful as sleep itself. The taut features and lines of pain which had been Daniel's constant companions for the last few days had all but disappeared. Daniel twitched and smiled in his sleep, eliciting a smile of his own from Jack. He reached over and fussed with the blanket that the younger man had managed to dislodge. Satisfied that Daniel was wrapped up tight, he allowed his fingers to linger on the exposed face, relishing the relative coolness of the once fevered skin. Jack patted Daniel's face affectionately and then settled back to his vigil. 

A few hours late, Morah joined him, carrying two cups of something hot.

"Thank you," Jack said, sniffing the contents of the cup. He supposed it was their equivalent of coffee or tea. He had noticed several other adults drinking the same beverage. He took a sip. The liquid was black and slightly bitter, but with the addition of the local honey she provided, quite palatable

"Mmm, good," Jack smiled.

Morah smiled in return and then put her cup down to check Daniel's bandage.

Jack watched for any sign of awareness from his friend, but Daniel continued to sleep peacefully through the gentle and swift inspection.

Satisfied, Morah sat back down and looked at Jack. "Dan-yel good," she said.

"Very good. Thanks to you," Jack said, clasping her hand in his. "Thank you."

She smiled and lowered her eyes, her cheeks flushing nicely.

Jack smiled. She was young, attractive, intelligent, and she had saved his best friend's life. Suddenly, feeling uncomfortably warm, and all too aware of her hand in his, he gently released her hand. He was relieved when two boys approached them, the older one pushing the younger one ahead of him. They obviously had something they wanted to show Jack.

Morah tried to shoo them away, but Jack said, "No, no, it's all right." He motioned to the boys to come forward, and they practically tripped over themselves to see who could get to Jack first.

"Easy," Jack laughed when they almost tumbled head first into his lap.

Morah was less amused and whispered sternly to the boys, motioning to Daniel. 

The boys looked suitably chagrined as they bowed their heads and shuffled their feet in the dirt.

Jack leaned towards Morah and said, "Yours?" To clarify his question, he pointed to the boys, to her, and then mimicked rocking a baby in his arms.

Her eyes lit up in understanding, and she nodded vigorously.

"That's nice," Jack said, not sure if he wanted there to be a husband too.

Morah pointed to Jack and then made her own rocking motion.

Jack lowered his gaze then raised his eyes slowly. He nodded and then shook his head.

She saw the deep sadness in the brown depths, and she bowed her head in acknowledgement and condolence. She felt a nudge on her arm and looked up.

Jack pointed to Daniel, then to himself, and then made a big rocking motion.

Morah giggled as Jack hoped she would. This was a time to be celebrating life, not mourning loss.

Jack smiled approvingly then motioned to the boys to come over. The latter looked at their mother hesitantly, awaiting permission. She gave it, and Jack was suddenly surrounded by two energetic and chatty young lads. He didn't have a clue what they were saying, but no one seemed to care.

The boys had both carved an animal of some sort, and Jack made a big fuss over both boys' efforts. They were obviously delighted with his praise, and Morah joined in the fun.

Daniel heard laughter, from both children and adult, but it seemed so far away. He concentrated on the sound; it seemed to get louder. He slowly emerged to awareness and opened his eyes. He turned his head and saw something he had only seen in his imagination: Jack, flat on his back, holding a laughing, squirming youngster up in the air. Unlike in his imagination though, there were two boys. The older one was tickling Jack's ribs trying to get him to drop the smaller boy. Daniel heard a whispered admonishment, and he finally registered the presence of Morah. He smiled at the family scene, but his heart ached for what Jack and Sara had lost, and for what he and Sha're never had the chance to have. 

Morah noticed Daniel and quickly silenced her children.

Jack looked at her in surprise and then at Daniel. Guilt rushed through him when he realized he'd awakened his ailing friend. He quickly put the younger boy down. He put a finger to his lips and ruffled the boy's head to stifle any protest.

Morah talked quietly to her sons as Jack quickly went to his friend's side.

"Sorry," Jack apologized.

"No," Daniel said, shaking his head, "don't apologize. It was nice," he murmured.

Jack looked back at the young family and nodded. "Yeah, it was."

Daniel heard the wistfulness in the older man's voice.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

Jack looked back, startled. "Am I okay? Jeez, Daniel. After what you've just gone through, and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"Yes," Daniel replied patiently. "I was watching you."

Daniel's implication wasn't lost on Jack.

"I'm fine, Daniel. For awhile there, I just...you know," he said, unable to articulate his feelings.

"It never goes away, does it?" Daniel asked quietly.

"No," Jack agreed, smiling sadly. "It's not supposed to."

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. "That sucks."

"Yeah," Jack laughed, "but it makes us stronger. Speaking of which, how do you feel?" he asked, placing his hand on the cool brow.

"Hungry," Daniel responded, acknowledging Jack's request to change the subject.

"Sweetest word I've heard in days," Jack said approvingly. "Do you want to sit up?"

Daniel nodded and cautiously tested his limbs. His eyes lip up with pleasure, shocked by his improvement.

"Whatever they did, Janet would kill for it," he commented as he sat up with Jack's assistance.

"Maybe we can work out some agreement with them," Jack said, "although it'll be hard to top what they've already given us," he added as he carefully positioned Daniel's leg.

Daniel blushed in response to Jack's pronouncement.

Jack grinned at his friend's discomfort then asked, "Want to meet the kids?"

Daniel glanced over at the two boys who were clearly not happy with the invisible short leash their mother had them on.

"As long as they don't jump on me," Daniel said nervously.

Jack whistled sharply, and the two boys turned in unison.

"Over here!" Jack called, waving in invitation.

The boys rushed over with Morah in their wake.

"Easy, easy," Jack said, holding his hand out.

The boys skidded to a stop. 

"This is Bairn," Jack said patting the shoulder of the oldest, "and this little guy is Hari."

"Hi, Bairn. Hi, Hari," Daniel said in their own language.

The youngest shyly held out his carving to Daniel.

Daniel's eyes lit up with genuine interest as he took the proffered object. He held it reverently in his hands, causing the boy to bury his face bashfully in his mother's skirt.

"Jack, as crude as this is, it has all the earmarks of an-"

"Oh my, look at the time," Jack said suddenly, looking at his watch.

Daniel scowled and said, "Point taken."

"He's back," Jack quipped, grinning at Morah.

Before long, Daniel was exchanging a few words with the boys. Unfortunately, since Daniel was conversing with them, they assumed Jack could as well, and they were merciless in their chattering.

Jack covered his ears in mock surrender, and Daniel and Morah laughed as the boys pounced on him again. 

Jack scrambled out from underneath, initiating an impromptu game of 'tag'. He ran off with the two boys in hot pursuit.

"Morah?" Daniel said quietly, after the rowdy bunch had left them alone.

The young woman turned and listened intently as Daniel asked her about the boys' father. She seemed to be familiar with the Abydonian word for husband, and Daniel breathed a little easier when he ascertained that her husband was alive, but away with a hunting party. Her eyes shone when she spoke of him, also ensuring Daniel that she was still very much in love. Daniel knew he was probably being over-concerned, but there was a look in Jack's eyes whenever Morah was around that disturbed him. Maybe Jack was just having flashbacks to Laira on Edora. Or, maybe I'm just totally out to lunch, Daniel thought. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he had misread something.

Morah suddenly laughed, and Daniel turned to see what was so funny.

He grinned widely. Jack had managed to get the boys and the rest of the children in the camp into a game of 'frozen tag'. 

Daniel and Morah watched the entertainment and laughed when Jack made a quick escape and came towards them, Bairn hot on his heels.

Jack sat down beside Daniel and shrugged apologetically to Morah when her eldest son tugged on her arm to come join them in their game of 'Jack'.

Daniel laughed. "They call it 'Jack'?"

"What can I say? They liked that better than 'tag'. It's kinda nice. Makes me feel immortal," Jack said, puffing out his chest.

Jack's statement was punctuated by hoots of laughter from both children and adults who were now enjoying the game. 

"I think you just gave them something in return, Jack," Daniel said softly.

"Yeah," Jack agreed thoughtfully, "but I still think I got the better deal," he added, nudging Daniel's shoulder.

"The kids are making you soft," Daniel accused, feeling the pleasurable warmth of friendship.

"They always do," Jack murmured, his eyes glued to the game.

Daniel licked his dry lips then said, "She's married."

"I kinda figured that," Jack replied, still watching the game.

"He's out with a hunting party. He should be back before the next full moon," Daniel replied quietly.

Jack smiled and turned to Daniel. "I'm okay."

"I know. I just thought that, well, you know, you might like to, well...know," Daniel said, frowning at his inability to clearly elucidate his thoughts.

Amused, Jack reached out and placed his hand on Daniel's forehead.

"Yep, still a bit of a fever."

"Thank God," Daniel sighed.

Jack snickered and looked back at Morah who was laughing and trying to balance on one foot. I'm really happy for you, Morah.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Thanks," Jack said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Daniel responded, smiling shyly.

"You should really try to get some more sleep," Jack said. "We're not going anywhere for awhile."

"Maybe just for a few minutes," Daniel murmured, his eyes closing involuntarily.

Jack smiled and waited patiently for Daniel's breathing to slow into the restful rhythm of sleep. He sat beside him for several minutes. He told himself it was to ensure that his teammate was indeed sleeping, but deep down he knew it was to ensure himself that his friend was alive and was going to stay that way. Jack knew that if Morah had not shown up when she did, he would be sitting beside the dead body of his friend. He shivered and reached out, his hand resting on Daniel's chest, relishing the feel of the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.

Damn it, Daniel. How many times are we going to go through this?

Jack felt warmth beside him and didn't know whether to be surprised or not to see Morah quietly sit next to him. He smiled and blinked away the tears that had formed.

Morah smiled in return and gently placed her hand on Daniel's brow. She closed her eyes as she lightly caressed his face and throat.

Jack watched her tenderly check his friend and once again he felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude for what she had done, not only for Daniel, but for himself. Jack knew that losing Daniel would be tantamount to losing all that was decent about himself. The death of his own son had sent Jack into a downhill spiral of despair and destruction. The reason for his survival was sleeping peacefully beside him. Daniel was his life-line, plain and simple. To lose Daniel would be to lose himself, and that scared Jack. Depending on others was a weakness, or so he had always thought. He felt slight pressure on his arm and glanced up.

Morah removed her hand from Jack's arm and gestured to Jack that he should watch her while she changed Daniel's dressing.

Jack nodded his understanding and shifted his position. Together, they removed the dressing and Jack was shocked at the improvement. He looked at Morah in surprise.

Morah smiled, acknowledging Jack's pleasure and thanks. She brought out a pot of ointment and began to gently but liberally apply it to the open wound. She passed the pot to Jack who carefully repeated her actions.

"Good," she said.

Jack continued to apply the gel-like substance under her watchful eye. He constantly glanced up to see if he was hurting Daniel, but the younger man remained blissfully asleep. Whatever she had given him was working like a charm.

Get all the sleep you can, Danny. You've earned it.

In spite of Daniel's obliviousness, Jack couldn't help wincing whenever he touched the open wound. He was relieved when it was time to re-bandage it, and this he did efficiently on his own. He was no stranger to field dressings.

Jack sat back on his heels and assessed his work. Satisfied, he reached up and gently felt Daniel's forehead. The skin was warm but not feverish. He glanced up at Morah and smiled.

 

***********************

"General Hammond, this is Major Carter. Do you read me?"

"I read you, Major. What's your status?"

"The perimeter is secure, sir. There's no sign of anyone. Teal'c tracked the footprints, presumably of the inhabitants we saw, but he said they just vanished."

"You believe they vanished into one of those spatial distortions," Hammond guessed.

"That would be a plausible explanation, General. Unfortunately, we haven't seen any of them," she reported.

"I want you to sit tight and be patient, Major. Under no circumstances are you or anyone else to try to enter one of those things if you should encounter one," Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sam acquiesced and ended the communication.

"General Hammond will not allow us to search for O'Neill and Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"We might as well get comfortable, Teal'c," Sam sighed. "This could take a while."

****************

Daniel woke up slowly, almost reluctantly, but something smelt tantalizingly good, and his stomach rumbled in response.

"Excuse yourself," a familiar voice chided.

"Hey," Daniel murmured sleepily, smiling at Jack.

"It's about time you woke up. I thought I was going to have to eat your dinner as well as mine," Jack said, helping Daniel to sit up.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Well, let's just say you slept through two dressing changes," Jack replied.

"Two?" Daniel said incredulously, looking down at his leg.

"Yeah, and the kids wanted to paint your face and toenails, but I wouldn't let them."

"Uh, thanks. Um, Jack, where are my clothes?" Daniel asked, frowning at his naked torso.

"Oh, they're hanging up over there," Jack said, pointing to a makeshift clothesline. "You were a bit ripe," he whispered, handing Daniel his glasses.

Daniel put on his glasses and looked under the blanket. "Even my shorts? Jack, I'm naked," he exclaimed indignantly.

"Really? Can I look?" Jack asked, trying to peer under the blanket.

"No," Daniel snapped, "and what do you mean 'really'? Didn't you undress me?"

Touched by Daniel's sudden modesty, Jack didn't have the heart to tease him further.

"I had a little help, but don't worry, I protected your honor, so to speak. And, if you'll notice, I'm not exactly wearing SGC-issue clothes, either," he proclaimed, pointing to his borrowed homespun fabric.

"I bet you still have your shorts, though," Daniel muttered.

"Wanna see?" Jack inquired with a suggestive lift of his eyebrow.

Daniel looked at him horrified and then laughed.

"Uh, no thanks. I can live with the mystery."

Jack grinned, delighting in Daniel's laughter. It was a sound he hadn't heard nearly enough of and one he would never take for granted again.

"Think you can eat something?" Jack asked, still smiling.

"If it tastes anything like it smells, I may have seconds," Daniel answered hungrily.

"Okay, don't go away," Jack said as he hurried over to the fire where Morah and her people were busily cooking and eating.

Morah already had two plates ready for Jack, and he thanked her.

"Dan-yel, good?" she inquired.

"Dan-yel very good," Jack smiled. "Hungry," he added, rubbing his stomach.

Morah laughed and added an extra chunk of roasted meat to each of their plates. 

Jack didn't see what the poor beast had looked like, but he'd make sure its sacrifice didn't go to waste. He eagerly returned to Daniel's side, snagging the archaeologist's shorts off the line along the way.

"Do you want to put these on now, or eat first?" Jack asked.

Again, Jack's thoughtfulness hit a nerve, and Daniel felt his eyes sting. He looked into his friend's earnest brown eyes and smiled. 

"Let's eat while it's hot."

"Got my vote," Jack said enthusiastically, hunkering down beside Daniel. "Be careful, it's hot," he cautioned, handing a plate to Daniel.

"It smells wonderful," Daniel murmured, poking appreciatively at the various tidbits on his plate.

"Mmm, tastes even better," Jack informed, taking a bite.

Daniel took a bite and sighed. "God, Jack, these spices are incredible," he said around a mouthful of food.

"Try to keep it in your mouth, Daniel," Jack chided, dabbing the juice dribbling down his friend's chin.

Daniel flashed him a quick grin before helping himself to another mouthful.

Jack had to agree the meal was indeed delicious, but just watching Daniel eat with such enthusiasm was a lot more enjoyable. It would be a long time before Jack would be able to put the recent images of a dying Daniel out of his mind. Another close call. Another feeling of aging ten years. Jack also had to remind himself they weren't home yet.

"Are you going to finish that?"

Jack snapped out of his reverie to see Daniel eyeing the remaining food on his plate.

"As much as I enjoy seeing your appetite back, as your CO and friend," he pronounced diplomatically, "the answer is yes," he finished, shoveling the last bits of his meal into his mouth.

Daniel stared, crestfallen.

"Jeez, Daniel, don't look at me like that," Jack grumbled. "You haven't eaten in three days, remember?"

"I know, but I'm still hungry," Daniel complained.

"Well, I saw some of the women making a dessert of some kind," Jack said.

"Really?" Daniel said, his eyes lighting up.

"It looked like tapioca."

"Tapioca's good," Daniel said, nodding.

"Or, it could've been more salve for your leg," Jack shrugged.

"Well, thank you for that. You just killed my appetite," Daniel muttered, leaning back with a sigh.

"Relax, the way the kids were acting around it, it's definitely not medicinal," Jack grinned. "Ready for these?" he asked, holding up Daniel's shorts.

"God, Jack, do you have to wave them around? Give them to me," Daniel groused, snatching them from Jack's loose grasp.

"Yep, you're definitely getting better," Jack smiled.

Daniel huffed and stared at his underwear, shifted his leg experimentally, winced, licked his lips, and glanced apprehensively at Jack.

Jack smiled and patted Daniel on the shoulder. "Piece of cake."

He stood up and quickly hung a blanket from the shelter doorway, providing Daniel with some privacy.

"Ready?" Jack asked, kneeling beside Daniel.

"Ready," Daniel answered with a grateful smile.

"Okay, let's get this out of the way first," Jack said, gently removing the blanket.

Daniel automatically looked down at his leg, thickly swathed in bandages. He glanced warily at Jack.

"You're gonna be fine, Danny," Jack assured softly. "It's amazing how much it's improved already."

"I'll be dancing in no time?" Daniel asked with a quick smile.

"You got it," Jack grinned. "Now, just relax and let me do most of the work," he ordered as he scooted down to Daniel's feet.

Daniel lay back and relaxed.

"That's it," Jack said approvingly, honored by Daniel's total trust. Quickly and gently, Jack maneuvered Daniel's feet and legs into the shorts and pulled them up. He had to rip the one side to slide it over the bulky bandage.

"Okay, Daniel, I'm going to need a little help here," Jack said.

Obediently, Daniel arched his butt up off the ground, and Jack swiftly pulled the shorts up the rest of the way.

"That's it," Jack murmured and smiled as Daniel quietly exhaled and relaxed once more.

"Thanks," Daniel whispered.

"Did I hurt you?" Jack asked worriedly.

Daniel looked up into the concerned dark eyes and shook his head.

"No, Jack," he said quietly, a small smile gracing his lips.

Daniel wanted to say more. He wanted to tell Jack that he could never hurt him. He wanted to tell him how loved and protected he felt when he was in Jack's care, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

Jack read the message in Daniel's eyes. He smiled and lightly touched Daniel's cheek, letting the younger man know that his message was received and understood.

Daniel smiled in return and felt more than physical warmth when Jack recovered him with the blanket.

"You look exhausted, Jack. You should get some sleep," Daniel stated with concern. "Just a couple of hours, okay?"

Jack couldn't argue; he was exhausted. Besides, Daniel looked so beseeching.

"Watch my back?" Jack asked.

"You know it," Daniel replied.

Jack nodded and removed the blanket he had hung up to give Daniel privacy. The late afternoon sun was warm and bright enough to provide adequate illumination in the shelter. He pulled a pen and well-worn journal out of his pocket and handed them to Daniel.

"Thought you might want these back," Jack said.

Daniel took the journal and pen from Jack's hand and smiled.

"Now, don't get carried away," Jack warned, laying down beside Daniel. "Wake me in two hours."

"I promise," Daniel answered. "Get some sleep, Jack," he ordered.

*************************

While Jack slept, Daniel recorded what he could remember of recent events. Somewhere, he had lost a lot of time, and he'd have to get Jack to help him put together the missing pieces. He glanced over to Jack for the umpteenth time. Their latest adventure had taken its toll on both of them. Daniel knew he had nearly died. He could see that in the way Jack would look at him sometimes. But this latest adventure had also brought them closer in a way Daniel hadn't felt for a very long time. Daniel knew he got on Jack's nerves, and he'd been on the receiving end of Colonel O'Neill's wrath more times than he cared to remember. Things had gotten so bad between them at one point that Daniel felt if he had been killed Jack would only be upset because of the inconvenience. More damn paperwork just to replace a pain-in-the-ass civilian archaeologist. Daniel felt ashamed of those feelings, and he knew Jack was also ashamed of his sometimes harsh treatment of Daniel. But you had to expect fireworks when two individuals from such diverse backgrounds and opposing views were thrown together and set upon an unsuspecting universe. Daniel smiled. They'd done pretty damn good, considering. Losing Sha're was an ache that would never go away, but he had learned to let go of the guilt, or most of it, largely due to the man sleeping beside him. Daniel also believed that in some small way, he had helped Jack deal with the debilitating guilt over his son's death. 

Daniel checked his watch and sighed. He hated to do it, but he had made a promise.

"Jack? Jack, it's time to wake up," he called softly.

Daniel smile as one eye winked open and looked at him balefully.

"I said two hours, not two minutes," Jack grumbled.

Daniel shoved his watch in Jack's face, and the older man grunted.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Did I miss anything?" he asked, scratching his head absently.

"Well, those kids of yours started lobbing stones in your direction hoping to wake you up. Morah put an end to that pretty damn quick. They haven't made a peep since," Daniel chuckled.

"I bet," Jack said, wincing at the boys' folly then his eyes widened. "Crap, they didn't hit you, did they?"

"No, you would have heard something if they hit me," Daniel assured him with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, taking the liberty to check his friend's leg.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind testing it out," Daniel said hopefully.

Jack glanced up. "Gotta go?" he guessed.

"Well, there is that, plus I've been flat on my back for God knows how long. Everything feels like it's seizing up."

"Well, your leg looks pretty good," Jack said thoughtfully, "but I don't think you should put any weight on it. Sit tight, I'll be right back," he said, patting Daniel's leg gently before sprinting off.

Daniel tentatively moved his leg, pleasantly surprised with the result. Other than a tingling and tight feeling, there was no real pain. In truth, he wouldn't have minded if it hurt a little. Anything but the awful gut-wrenching pain he experienced before Morah showed up. He had come so close to asking Jack to kill him, to speed up the inevitable just a bit. But something held him back. That stubborn Jackson streak that defied Ra, Apophis, and countless other unsavory characters. That, plus he couldn't do that to Jack.

"You're looking serious."

Daniel looked up to see Jack frowning at him in concern.

"Uh, no, I was just thinking about all that's happened," Daniel replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"You mean like getting lost on a strange planet and almost dying? That kind of thinking?"

Daniel shrugged and smiled. "It gets old, doesn't it?"

"Does this mean it's not going to happen anymore?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows to add a bit of humor to a totally non-amusing scenario.

"I'm seriously thinking about it," Daniel answered, pondering the notion.

"Glad to hear it. I'm used to the grey," Jack said, running his hands through his short hair, "but I really don't want to go bald, thank you very much."

Daniel snickered and then licked his lips.

"Um, speaking of thanks; thank you," he said quietly.

Jack met the intense blue gaze as his own mind swiftly replayed events that had brought them to this place. 

"You're welcome, and you know I wouldn't be anywhere else," Jack said seriously.

Daniel felt his eyes sting and he cleared his throat.

"For me?" he asked, gesturing to the crutches in Jack's hand.

"Yeah. I had a little help in finishing them. Pretty good, dontcha think?," he asked, demonstrating their function.

"A work of art," Daniel said magnanimously, "but where in the world did you find blue fur?" he asked, staring at the padding.

"Not the world, Daniel, the universe," Jack corrected. "I think it's dyed," he frowned, "but who knows? So, are you ready for this?"

"Well, there's a little matter of clothes," Daniel replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, right. Back in a sec."

Daniel smiled as Jack dashed off again on another errand. He saw Jack check their clothes on the line, but he returned with an outfit similar to his own, minus the leggings.

"I thought these would be more comfortable," Jack said, holding the garment above Daniel's head.

Daniel raised his arms and Jack slipped the tunic over the younger man's head.

The cloth felt softer than Daniel expected, and he quickly shrugged his arms through the holes.

"Okay, now if this is too much for you, don't play the hero," Jack cautioned, his hand firm and supportive on Daniel's back. "I'm no stranger to bedpans and neither are you."

Daniel nodded in response then pursed his lips as he prepared for the next step: getting up. He felt Jack's arms go around him and tighten.

"Okay," Jack whispered in his ear. "Just relax, and let me do the work. Keep your foot off the ground as much as you can. Ready?"

Daniel bent his good leg and concentrated on transferring all his weight on to the one leg.

"I'm ready," he acknowledged.

"Okay, on three. One...two...three."

Jack heaved and hauled Daniel to his feet in one swift and smooth motion.

A wave of dizziness washed over Daniel, and he slumped heavily against Jack.

"Easy, I've got you. Get you bearings," Jack said. "You're going to be a little light-headed."

"A little?" Daniel gasped, letting out the breath he had been holding.

Jack chuckled and shifted his hold when he felt Daniel adjust his weight.

"How's it feel?" Jack asked.

"Damn pins and needles," Daniel grimaced.

"Any pain?"

"Not really pain," Daniel decided. "Just discomfort."

"Okay, let's try a couple of steps and take it from there. Put your hand on my shoulder," Jack instructed, as he wrapped one arm around Daniel's waist. It was an awkward position as Jack had to be careful not to nudge Daniel's leg with his own, but it was doable.

"I'm ready," Daniel confirmed as he took a tentative step forward.

"Keep your foot up," Jack reminded him as he watched Daniel's foot hover perilously close to the ground. "Morah will have my balls for bookends if you damage anything."

"Bookends, Jack?" Daniel queried as he glanced at him sideways.

"Okay, maybe not bookends, but definitely paperweights," Jack countered smugly.

Daniel chuckled and slowly transferred his weight to his good leg. "It's not bad, Jack."

"Just remember-"

"I know, I know. Don't play the hero," Daniel mumbled as he concentrated on the next step, sweat already evident on his brow.

"Uh-oh," Jack muttered.

"What?" Daniel asked, glancing at Jack.

"Busted," Jack replied, nodding towards the camp.

Daniel looked up and saw Morah and the old medicine woman coming rapidly towards them.

"They, uh, don't look too pleased, Jack," Daniel whispered, easing some of his weight back onto Jack.

"I knew this was a bad idea, damn it. Okay, smile and look like you're having a good time," Jack suggested.

"Morah. Venus," Daniel smiled in greeting.

"Venus?" Jack whispered. "That's the old crone's name?"

"Jack," Daniel whispered harshly in response.

"Sorry," Jack muttered contritely, "but Jeez, Venus?"

"Dan-yel?" Morah asked with a raised eyebrow that reminded Daniel heartachingly of Sha're.

Morah saw the sudden sadness cloud Daniel's features. The young stranger had told her of his wife and terrible loss, and she intuitively knew she had stepped on sacred ground. 

"Dan-yel," she said brightly, smiling and changing her tactic.

Daniel and Jack looked at each other then smiled tentatively in return.

"I'm feeling much better," Daniel explained in her own language.

"I can see that," she replied.

Jack watched the exchange between the two young people and winced whenever he heard his name mentioned.

"Uh, Daniel, are we in trouble?" Jack whispered, still smiling but looking apprehensively at Venus who was staring at him with suspicion.

"We were, but not now. She didn't think I'd be on my feet for at least two more days," Daniel explained.

"She obviously didn't know who she was dealing with," Jack quipped, squeezing Daniel's shoulder and pulling him in a little closer.

Daniel blushed slightly when Morah nodded approvingly.

The old woman gave Jack a toothless grin.

"Whoa," Jack said, stiffening slightly.

"I think she likes you," Daniel whispered.

"Did I ever tell you I'm gay?" Jack asked casually, hugging Daniel tighter.

"Nice try, Jack," Daniel laughed.

"Work with me, Daniel," Jack whispered as Venus reached out and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Relax, Jack," Daniel said as he concentrated on Morah's sing-song voice. "Apparently, you remind Venus of her son. He died a long time ago, but she still misses him."

"Oh," Jack said, feeling a sudden empathy for the old woman. He smiled, shrugged and nodded at the old woman, and her eyes sparkled in return.

"You sure you're translating right?" Jack asked under his breath.

"Well," Daniel frowned, "there's only a slight intonation difference between son and husband."

"Jesus, Daniel, I might be setting myself up for marriage here," Jack whispered panic-stricken, afraid to take his eyes off Venus. A definite snicker in the vicinity of his left shoulder caused Jack to look suspiciously at Daniel.

"Sorry, Jack," Daniel laughed. "I just couldn't resist it. The look on your face," he snorted.

"Oh, Danny boy, don't think I'll forget this," Jack said, patting the younger man's shoulder while still smiling at the women.

"I know," Daniel sighed, "but it was worth it."

Pleased to hear Daniel laugh, Jack couldn't resist ruffling his friend's hair which elicited wide smiles from both women.

"So, are we a go?" Jack asked.

"Well, they're willing to let me try this," Daniel explained, "but if I fall flat on my face I'll have no one to blame except myself, and you, of course."

"Oh, good. I'd hate to feel left out," Jack said dryly, as he watched Morah pick up the crutches and examine them approvingly before holding them out.

"It's showtime," Jack quipped, taking the crutches from her.

Daniel shifted his hand onto Jack's left shoulder in preparation for the crutch. He licked his lips, furrowed his brow in concentration, and before he knew it, he was standing on his own. He missed the warmth and safety of Jack's support, but he was also pleased with his progress.

"Let's see what you can do," Jack said, urging Daniel to try a few steps.

Daniel tightened his jaw as the flow of blood to his injured leg seemed to increase. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, and he prayed Jack wouldn't notice.

"Daniel?" Jack asked neutrally, aware of the effort this was costing his friend.

"s'okay, Jack," Daniel grunted, transferring his weight to his left leg and taking his first step.

It was such a simple maneuver, but Jack felt his chest swell with pride. It was the same feeling he got when Charlie rode his first bicycle. Get a grip, O'Neill. They're only crutches for crying out loud, he silently chastised himself. Then Daniel looked at him with such a look of pleased accomplishment that he said 'to hell' with his conscience and indulged in the moment.

"Looking good, Daniel," he said.

Daniel's face beamed and then flushed red at the round of applause. He smiled gratefully at the crowd that had gathered around, eager to witness the progress of the stranger they had befriended and whose life they had saved.

"God, Jack, they're not all going to watch me go to the bathroom, are they?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"I'll take care of them," Jack assured him. "Just concentrate on getting there," he said, patting Daniel on the back.

Daniel nodded and began his slow trek.

Jack quickly ran to his pack, rummaged for a bit and pulled out a roll of U.S. government issued toilet paper. He waved it to the crowd and received a murmur of understanding. He stuffed the roll inside his tunic and hurried back to Daniel.

"That was quick. I didn't hear you say anything," Daniel commented. 

"A picture is worth a thousand words," Jack replied.

"Oh, God, what did you show them?" Daniel asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Just this," Jack said, opening his tunic so Daniel could see the roll.

Daniel winced and said, "I guess it could've been worse."

"What? Did you think I was going to flash my attributes or something?"

"With you, Jack, anything's possible," Daniel sighed, as he resumed walking.

"Hey, slow down, Daniel. This isn't a race," Jack said after a few minutes, concerned with the sheen of sweat on this friend's face.

"Easy for you to say," Daniel grunted.

Jack smiled. "Okay, I hear ya, but we take it slow on the way back."

"No argument from me," Daniel said.

As they neared the 'facility', Jack said, "I'll, uh, just stay here. If you need me just give a shout."

Daniel nodded in response and slowly disappeared into the woods.

Jack waited nervously and impatiently. He sympathized with the younger man's plight, and God knew he wouldn't use a bedpan if he could crawl somewhere, but when it came to one of his 'kids', he used a whole different set of rules.

"You okay?" Jack called after a few minutes.

"Yes, Jack," Daniel replied patiently, but slightly annoyed.

"Sure, Daniel," Jack muttered to himself. "You had freaking bugs crawling around eating you from the inside out, for crying out loud."

Jack paced restlessly back and forth, sorely tempted to break in on Daniel's privacy.

"Daniel?" he called again.

"I'm coming out," Daniel called back.

Jack sighed in relief and hurried to Daniel's side as he emerged from the trees.

"Crap, Daniel, you look like hell. Come on, sit down over here," Jack ordered, pointing to a convenient stump.

Daniel followed his directions without argument, clearly ready for a rest. He collapsed onto the stump, dimly aware of Jack grabbing the crutches before they fell to the ground.

"It's so hot," Daniel mumbled, bending forward and slumping over his knees.

Jack placed his hand on the back of Daniel's neck and grimaced at the heat and the sweat-soaked back.

"Damn it, I think your fever's back."

Jack turned to yell for help, but saw Morah already on her way over, a cup and a pouch in her hands.

Morah crouched in front of Daniel and placed her hand on the top of his head.

"Dan-yel," she said softly.

Daniel raised his head, his face flushed and feeling like his head weighed a ton.

He gently probed his face, fingers gliding knowledgeably over the heated skin.

"Morah?" Jack asked worriedly.

She smiled at Jack then crumbled some dried leaves from her pouch into the cup of hot liquid.

Jack could smell the pungent odor and rubbed Daniel's back in sympathy.

Daniel flinched from the smell as Morah brought the cup to his lips.

"I know it smells like shit, Danny, but it'll make you feel better," Jack murmured.

Daniel screwed his eyes shut, grasped the cup and sipped the bitter liquid. It was hot but not unbearable, and it didn't taste nearly as bad as it smelled. He drank it down and handed the cup back to Morah.

"Thank you," he said.

"Better?" Morah asked.

"Yes," Daniel smiled.

"Hey, don't speak English on my account," Jack said magnanimously.

Appearing to understand Jack's words, Morah began talking in her native tongue, and from the intonation of her voice and Daniel's subdued and almost bashful responses, his friend was being bombarded with a lot of questions.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked when they were alone again.

Daniel sighed. "She, uh, wanted to know what it looked like."

"What 'what' looked like?"

"It," Daniel murmured with a baleful look.

"It? Oh, you mean...it?" Jack asked, taking the roll of toilet paper out of Daniel's tunic.

"Yeah," Daniel grimaced.

"So?" Jack queried.

"So,what?"

"So, how did it look?"

"It looked like shit, Jack. That's how it looked," Daniel said impatiently.

"Okay, okay," Jack said, holding out his hands in surrender. "I was just curious. You know, you didn't look so shit hot a little while ago. No pun intended," he added hastily.

"Damn it, I just want to go home," Daniel muttered.

"I know," Jack said softly. "I'm working on it."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm just feeling..." Daniel's voice trailed off and he waved his hand listlessly.

"Poopy?" Jack guessed.

Daniel snorted. "Yeah, that pretty well sums it up."

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," Jack said.

"Best offer I've had in a long time," Daniel smirked.

"In your dreams," Jack countered with a grin.

Daniel stood up with Jack's help and got the crutches in place. He looked at their shelter in the distance.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"The next time I decide to take a cross-country hike to the bathroom, just hit me over the head with a bedpan, or a gourd, or whatever the hell they use," Daniel said.

"You got it," Jack chuckled, patting Daniel sympathetically on the back.

*************  
Major Griff went into the woods to stretch his legs and to relieve himself. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the blessed relief of a full bladder emptying. The snap of a twig caused him to turn his head quickly, his eyes wide open. He stared into the equally wide eyes of a young man; one of the young men from the MALP transmission.

Griff smiled and said 'hi', silently cursing himself for drinking those last two cups of coffee.

The young man cautiously held out a piece of paper.

Griff awkwardly shifted hands and reached for the paper.

The man smiled, bowed slightly, and then ran off like a gazelle.

"Wait!" Griff called. "Damnit, this isn't going to look good in my report," he growled as he finally finished and zipped up his fly.

He looked down at the paper and the familiar handwriting, and quickly read the note.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured happily.

*******************

Jack gathered up his and Daniel's empty bowls and left to wash them. When he returned he unwrapped Daniel's bandage and applied more of the healing salve. 

"It's looking better all the time, Daniel," Jack said. 

"I'll take your word for it," Daniel grimaced as he patiently endured the procedure.

"Out with the old, in with the new," Jack murmured to himself as he began applying a clean bandage.

"There," Jack said as he finished his task. "I'll get us some dessert now, and then we can call it a night." 

"Jack, you don't have to stay with me. It's still early. Why don't you go and draw some pictures with the kids?" Daniel suggested.

"You don't like my company?" Jack queried with a raised brow.

"No, no, no, it's just that you've been so busy worrying and looking after me that I think it's time you did something for yourself," Daniel explained earnestly.

"Daniel, I am doing this for myself," Jack said solemnly.

Daniel saw the worry and concern still evident in his friend's eyes. He nodded in understanding and gratitude.

"But, if it'll make you feel better, I'm sure I could persuade them to come over here," Jack offered.

"I'd like that," Daniel said with a smile.

"Okay, but if they get too rough for you-"

"Jack, I lived on Abydos for a year, remember?"

Jack remembered only too well. He would never forget the sight of that fateful farewell with Daniel surrounded by the young Abydonians, each one eager to touch him. He acknowledged his friend's reminder with a gentle smile and a pat on the leg.

"I hope you've got lots of paper in your pack," Jack commented as he stood up.

"If we run out, there's always the dirt," Daniel said reasonably.

Jack returned with Morah's boys and two others, but by the time the sun went down there was a sizeable crowd gathered around the two members of SG-1. A toddler, barely a year old, had fallen asleep in Daniel's lap.

Jack stooped over to remove the child, but Daniel shook his head.

"Let her stay. She's keeping me warm," Daniel said quietly.

Jack smiled and began gathering up the sheets of paper strewn around Daniel. They were liberally filled with drawings both crude and intricate. He pursed his lips and looked suspiciously at Daniel.

"What?' Daniel asked.

"You're working," Jack accused, brandishing the sheaf of papers in his hand.

Daniel looked innocently at the papers. "No, I'm playing," he answered, drawing the picture of an owl to illustrate his point.

The children clamored to see what Daniel had drawn, and Jack had to snatch the paper from Daniel's hand to protect him from their overzealousness.

"Easy, guys, easy," Jack admonished, holding the paper up from their reach. He looked down at Daniel and narrowed his eyes. "Work is play to you," he said, unable to hide his smile.

Daniel's eyes gleamed with mischief, and he shifted the sleeping child on his lap.

Jack suddenly had the absurd feeling that being stranded here with Daniel and their new friends wouldn't be such a bad thing. He felt a connection with Daniel that he hadn't felt for a long, long time.

"Jack, you're going to cause a riot," Daniel said quietly, gesturing to the mob at the older man's feet.

"Oh, right," Jack said, looking down at some definitely unhappy kids. "Okay, everyone over this way," he ordered, not wanting to risk Daniel getting bumped in the darkening gloom. "Paper airplane time!"

They followed him like the Pied Piper and left Daniel in relative safety. He cradled the small girl to his chest and rested his chin on top of her dark, soft hair. He closed his eyes and thought of Sha're and the children they would never have. No, Sha're had a child; he just wasn't his. But he had helped her with the delivery, and unlike Sha're, he had held the infant in his arms. Sha're didn't even have that. Once the child was born, Ammonet had taken control and his beloved wife was plunged back into her personal hell. Sha're, I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you, but your son is safe. He's an amazing boy, just like his mother.

"Daniel?"

Daniel, startled, looked up at Jack.

"Time for this little tyke to go back to her mother," Jack said softly.

It was then that Daniel noticed all the children were being led away by their respective parents. He nodded and leaned back, allowing Jack to extricate the child from his lap. Daniel smiled at the mother who was standing behind Jack and told she had a beautiful daughter.

The young mother smiled and spoke softly in return before taking the child from Jack.

Jack sat down next to Daniel who looked visibly shaken.

"What did she say to you?" Jack asked.

"Nothing important," Daniel said dismissively.

"Daniel," Jack said, with his 'you know better' voice.

Daniel sighed. "She just said that I must be a good father."

Ouch, Jack thought.

Wordlessly, Jack put his arms around Daniel and held him tight. 

Daniel didn't even stiffen, but sagged gratefully against Jack's chest and cried softly into his shoulder. 

Jack had a pretty good idea of what had been going through his friend's mind. There were a hundred soothing things Jack could say to Daniel. Things like: 'you would make a good father', and 'you will make a good father', but both he and Daniel knew there would never be any normalcy in their lives, not while the Stargate was a secret. Instead, he just held his friend tight and rocked gently. It worked before, and it was all Jack could offer right now. Fortunately, it was enough, and Daniel soon fell asleep in his arms. Jack held him for awhile longer, deriving his own sense of comfort from the contact. 

"Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it, Danny?" he whispered more to himself than to Daniel.

 

*********

"It's SG-1, sir," Sergeant Davis announced as the IDC code flashed on the screen.

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered.

Hammond watched as Sam, Teal'c, SG-3 and the MALP came down the ramp.

"Major Carter?" Hammond inquired.

"The colonel gave us a note, sir," she said smiling. "Or rather, one of the inhabitants gave Major Griff the note, but it's the colonel's writing."

Hammond read the note and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"This is good news, Major. Good job, people. Now we'll just to have wait for Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson to come home when they're ready. In the meantime, I want you all to report to the infirmary. We'll debrief at 1100 hours," Hammond declared.

**********************  
Daniel slept straight through to morning, much to Jack's surprise and approval.

"Morning, sunshine," Jack grinned.

Daniel blinked owlishly until Jack handed him his glasses.

"How long have I been asleep?" Daniel asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Nine hours."

"Nine? Really? Wow," he murmured, sitting up. "I must've been more tired than I thought?"

"Ya think? So, how do you feel?"

Daniel creased his brow in concentration. "Pretty good, I think," he replied. "Have they returned from delivering your message?"

"No, not yet. Morah's not worried so I'm not worried either. Are you hungry?"

"A bit. More thirsty than anything."

"Good, 'cause I'm supposed to give you this," Jack said, picking up a small stoppered jug.

"What is it?" Daniel asked suspiciously and recoiling slightly.

"Damned if I know, but I think it's the next step in your treatment. Morah was quite adamant that you drank it as soon as you woke up," Jack explained. 

"How does it smell?" Daniel asked warily.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jack asked brightly.

"Oh, God, that bad?" Daniel sighed.

"Just plug your nose and swallow," Jack advised sagely as he removed the stopper. "Whoa," he grimaced. "This'll curl your nose hairs."

"You're not helping," Daniel groused. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jack said, as he quickly stoppered the jug and shook it violently. "It's kinda thick," he added as he unplugged it and handed it to Daniel.

Daniel groaned and took the bottle. "All of it?"

"'fraid so."

Daniel closed his eyes, pinched his nostrils together and downed the contents in four uneasy gulps. He handed the empty vessel back to Jack and inhaled deeply through his mouth, while still pinching his nostrils closed. Daniel had drunk a number of unpleasant concoctions in his time, but this one had his mouth, throat, eyes and nose rebelling.

"This might help," Jack said, offering Daniel some water.

Daniel rapidly blinked his eyes that were tearing fiercely and took the bottle of water. He unpinched his nostrils and drank the water as quickly as he could.

"That-that was vile," he gasped, removing his glasses and wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of thought it would be," Jack said sympathetically.

Daniel hunched over and willed his stomach not to rebel.

"Doc's coming," Jack warned.

Daniel looked up and tried to put on a pleasant smile to greet Morah, but the best he could do was a hurried grimace.

Morah urged Daniel to lie down.

Daniel didn't want to move, but he did as instructed. He flinched in surprise when she began to gently massage his stomach in a clockwise motion. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on relaxing. Her gentle ministration was helping to ease the turmoil in his gut.

Morah caught Jack's eye and gestured her intention.

Jack's eyes widened, and he mouthed, "Me?"

Daniel felt the soothing motion stop. He was about to open his eyes when the massage resumed. He sighed inwardly, but his brow creased in curiosity at the increased pressure. It felt different. He opened his eyes and looked straight in the dark brown eyes of Jack.

"Not a word, Daniel," Jack warned as he adjusted his hand on Daniel's stomach. "Crap, the things I do for you," he muttered as he tried to mimic Morah's hand motion.

Daniel couldn't help it. He began to giggle, and the harder he tried to stop, the more he began to laugh.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack groused, sitting back on his heels.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Daniel gasped. "You should've seen your face. Oh, God, I'm going to die," he groaned, turning onto his side and holding his stomach, his shoulders shaking.

"See what I have to deal with?" Jack said to Morah.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Daniel panted, rolling onto his back.

"Are you quite done?" Jack asked, smiling in spite of himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine now," Daniel assured him, taking a deep breath.

"Okay," Jack said, placing his hand firmly on Daniel's stomach.

Daniel giggled and curled onto his side. "Maybe not," he laughed.

"Great, now he's ticklish," Jack griped, poking Daniel in the side eliciting another giggle. "This is hopeless," Jack declared, shaking his head in defeat.

"Dan-yel, stop it," Morah admonished.

Jack looked at her in surprise.

Daniel managed to pull himself together and said, "Your English is very good."

She looked at him for a few seconds, her mind translating his words.

"Thank you," she said, smiling radiantly.

"Maybe you should do this," Jack said, gesturing to Daniel's stomach. 

Morah nodded and resumed the massage on a now compliant Daniel.

Jack shook his head. "Archaeologists," he muttered. He left them to it and went to take care of some personal business.

As Jack relieved himself he wondered if Daniel would tackle the crutches again or opt for the local equivalent of a bedpan. Who was he kidding? This was Daniel. The more challenging, the better, despite what he may have said yesterday. Jack smiled, zipped up his fly, and went in search for a little food. 

The makeshift camp was a flurry of activity. The locals greeted Jack amiably and asked about 'Dan-yel'. Now that he didn't have to spend one hundred percent of his time worrying and caring for his injured teammate, Jack could take the time to mingle and observe the indigenous inhabitants. 

They were an attractive race and Jack was sure even old Venus had probably turned a few heads in her younger days, however many decades ago that was. Attractive and trusting. Fodder for the Goa'uld. Jack's thoughts darkened as they always did when snakeheads visited his mind. Morah's reaction to the name Ra certainly signified a run-in at some point with the snakeheads, but due to the lack of a Goa'uld presence, he suspected it was just ancient history, passed down through the ages. He was reluctant to delve any further, especially when he didn't understand the language. He'd leave that to Daniel. He trusted the younger man to learn all he could, both for his own insatiable curiosity and for the benefit of the SGC.

Thoughts of Daniel inevitably led Jack to reminisce about all that had happened to his civilian friend since that fateful trip to Abydos when Sha're was abducted. The pencil pushers in Washington had no idea of the magnitude of personal sacrifices Daniel had endured or of the wealth of information he had brought to them. If it didn't blow something up or make Earth's own weapons bigger and better they weren't interested. Smiling and making nice with the natives and deciphering reams of alien text didn't look good on paper, unless said text were the blueprints for assembling superior weapons. Jack hated to admit it, but he had felt the same way on similar occasions, but then all he had to do was think of the Nox, the Asgard, the Tollan and scores of other alien races they had befriended. Jack knew there was no technological marvel in the universe worth more than the friendship of those alien races. He also doubted if any of their new alliances would exist if it hadn't been for Daniel Jackson, diplomat extraordinaire. Daniel's very nature earned trust. Jack liked to think that some of Daniel's innate goodness rubbed off on himself, but he knew he'd never hold a candle to Daniel.

Jack was pulled out of his musings by a firm tug on his pant leg. He looked down at the upturned face of a small girl. He lifted up his sunglasses, smiled, and batted his eyelashes at her. The girl giggled and then held her arms out. Familiar with the universal sign language, Jack bent down and picked the small child up in his arms. She laughed delightedly and immediately reached for his glasses.

"Easy there," Jack said. "You want to see them?" he asked as he took his glasses off and balanced them on her face.

The girl stiffened in alarm and then babbled in obvious glee as she looked every which way she could, enthralled with her new 'vision'.

Jack laughed and bounced her effortlessly in his arms.

"Pretty neat, huh?' he asked.

Jack twirled her around and stopped abruptly at the sight of Morah and Daniel coming slowly towards him. He hurried towards the pair.

"Daniel, should you be doing that?" Jack asked.

Daniel rested on his crutches and shrugged.

"Morah said I should."

Jack looked questioningly at the woman.

Morah smiled and took the girl from Jack's arms. She removed the sunglasses with some difficulty from determined little fingers and handed them back to Jack.

Jack appeased the girl by pulling a small pebble from behind her ear. She clutched it protectively, as Morah carried her away, the magical glasses all but forgotten.

"I didn't know you could do magic tricks," Daniel said.

"All part of surviving in a kid's world, Daniel," Jack said sagely. "So, what do you have to tell me?" he asked suddenly, taking his glasses off and squinting into the horizon.

"Why do you think I've-" Daniel stopped his query when Jack looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Right, I've got that look," Daniel admitted. "Well, it's not too bad," he said, chewing his lip.

"Uh-huh," Jack said doubtfully.

"It's just that I'm going to be, um, sick for awhile," Daniel confessed.

"Sick?"

"Sick," Daniel confirmed.

"How sick?" Jack asked, his insides roiling.

"Quite sick, actually, but it's a good thing," Daniel added hastily.

"Damnit, Daniel," Jack murmured. "What the hell's wrong now?"

"Well, according to Morah, those, um, bugs did some chewing and the, uh, sloughed off tissue has to come outï¿½sometimeï¿½somehow."

Jack winced. "That's why she was interested in your-"

"Yeah," Daniel replied. "I'm going to be passing blood and God knows what else in more ways than I care to think about," he answered mournfully.

"Aw, hell, Danny," Jack muttered.

"It's okay," Daniel said. "I already threw up quite a bit. That's why she was rubbing my stomach. That stuff I drank got things moving, so to speak, and the massaging helped ease the cramps."

Jack grimaced in sympathy. "I guess laughing didn't help."

"No, not really," Daniel replied sheepishly, "but it did speed things up, so I guess that's good."

"So, will I be able to help you without you going all girlie on me?" Jack inquired.

"Girlie? I dare you to say that in front of Sam," Daniel snickered.

"Only if you tell Teal'c his tattoo makes him look like a dork."

"Guess we're both wimps," Daniel smiled as he shifted his weight on his crutches.

"You need to sit down?" Jack asked, concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine."

"Puking your guts out isn't fine," Jack pointed out.

Daniel sighed and glanced away.

"Sorry, I'm not helping, am I?" Jack said contritely.

Daniel looked at him sharply.

"Not helping? God, Jack, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

Jack opened his mouth to protest. He knew there were a lot of people to thank for Daniel's continued existence other than himself, but he closed it because he also knew Daniel meant a lot more than he was saying.

"Come on," Jack said, patting Daniel's shoulder gently. "Let's get something you can eat and keep down, and then I'll show you something I think you'll like."

Daniel's eyebrows rose inquisitively, but Jack held up his finger.

"Not until you eat and don't pout," he said at Daniel's petulant look.

Daniel smiled and gripped his crutches. "Let's go then. I'm not getting any younger."

They returned their empty bowls to the main camp just in time to see the two young men who had been entrusted with Jack's note return.

"Daniel, what are they saying?" Jack asked anxiously.

Daniel listened intently and between the men and Morah, he got the gist of their tale.

"Thank God," he whispered. 

"Daniel?"

"It's okay, Jack. One of them passed the note to a short, heavy-set man who was, uh, pissing in the woods."

"Gotta be Griff," Jack grinned.

"The other one snuck up to the Stargate and saw four men, one of whom was large, dark and with a tattoo on his forehead, and a pretty woman," Daniel smiled.

"Yes!" Jack said jubilantly. "I knew they were okay. So Teal'c didn't spook them?" he asked, suddenly remembering Morah's reaction to Ra.

"Jack, I don't think they've ever seen a Goa'uld or a Jaffa," Daniel said quietly. "I think they're just part of the local folklore."

"Which begs the question, why did the Goa'uld leave?" Jack asked.

"I've got a theory about that," Daniel said.

"Of course you have," Jack stated. "Care to share?"

"In a little while, Jack," Daniel said, turning his attention back to the native conversation.

"Okay, well, if anyone's interested, I'll just go and do some important stuff," Jack said.

"Sure, Jack. Don't get lost," Daniel said glancing over his shoulder.

****************

Daniel was enjoying his second cup of the local equivalent of coffee while Jack went off to 'check on something'.

"He's a good friend," Morah said in English, sitting down next to Daniel.

"He's the best," Daniel replied. "Best;good...very, very good," he explained as Morah looked at him puzzled.

"Best," she repeated and smiled.

"But don't tell him that," Daniel whispered in the native tongue.

Morah laughed, a sweet musical sound that once again reminded Daniel of Sha're.

"Soon you will be ready to go," she said.

Daniel heard the sadness in her voice, and he took her hand in his. He squeezed it gently and then placed her hand over his heart.

"I will never forget what you've done for me, or for us," he said gesturing to the spot Jack had just left.

Morah blushed, and Daniel saw the tears she tried to hide.

"Does your husband leave you often?" Daniel asked softly as he released her hand.

"He must," she nodded. "He does not like to leave me and the children, but food is scarce where we live. Sometimes they must travel great distances to find food. Sometimes they get lost and do not return for many moons," she said gravely.

"Lost?" Daniel queried.

"Some never return," she said sadly. "There are doorways that lead to strange places. I believe that is how you came here. Your Stargate is far away."

"Yes, yes we did, but purely by accident," Daniel confirmed. "You said there are many doorways?" 

"They do not always stay in one place, and it is only by location and sometimes luck that we know what is safe."

"Trial and error," Daniel murmured to himself. "There is a door to the Stargate, the Chaap'ai?"

"Yes. It has been many generations since anyone came through it. We did not think it even worked," she said. "But even with the door it is a long journey for one who is injured," she explained.

"Morah, I'm well enough to travel. Believe me, I've been worse," Daniel said.

"No, you cannot leave, Dan-yel."

Daniel looked at her thoughtfully. He knew without a doubt that she would not keep him and Jack here against their will.

"I'm still sick, aren't I?" he asked.

"Yes, Dan-yel, but you will get well soon," she said firmly.

"You guys talking about me?" Jack asked as he strode up behind them.

"Jack, we're from different planets and different cultures. Why would we talk about you?" Daniel asked.

"Whatever he said about me," Jack said, ignoring Daniel, "don't believe a word. Unless it was good of course," he added with a wink.

Morah shook her head and smiled. She had no idea what Jack was saying, but she knew from his tone that he was teasing his friend. Best friend she thought to herself, her smile widening.

"Jack, we were right. Morah was just telling me that there are several doorways like the one we went through. They use them to look for food."

"I guess it beats walking everywhere," Jack said.

"That's how they got to the Stargate so fast. But they don't understand the system. Sometimes they get lost or never return, and I think that's why the Goa'uld left. It was too confusing for them. If it's not easy they just give up and go somewhere else. Maybe we can help them. I'm sure Sam could figure out how they function and if they're random or not," Daniel said in a rush. "Maybe we could send a MALP through one of them and see what's on the other side. Find a better place for them to live."

Jack thought of Morah's husband out looking for food and never returning to his family. They owed these people, and he figured Hammond would be anxious to show his appreciation too. He clapped Daniel on the shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll be able to help them, Daniel. They've certainly earned it."

"Jack! Jack!" two young voices called.

"That's our cue," Jack said. "Come on, Daniel," he said, taking the younger man's beverage, "you're about to do us all a favor."

"Jack, can't I-"

"No, I'll get you a fresh cup later. Let's go, it won't last," Jack explained enigmatically, helping his friend to his feet.

"How far is it?" Daniel grumbled, looking back at Morah for support and receiving only amused laughter.

"Not as far as the latrine," Jack answered.

"That's something," Daniel murmured, setting the pace.

Five minutes later, Daniel suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

"What smell?" Jack inquired.

"Jack, you must be able to smell that. It's, I don't know, kind of spicy, but sweet."

"Oh, that's just me."

"I said 'spicy and sweet', not hot and sour," Daniel said.

"Hey, you calling me 'hot'?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I mean hot as in hot-headed, not hot as in, um, hot," Daniel explained hurriedly, frowning slightly.

"Sure, whatever you say, Daniel," Jack said, winking.

Daniel groaned and resumed walking, but he kept his mouth shut. Jack was in a playful mood and he knew anything he said would just add fuel to the fire. Whatever it is, it's getting stronger Daniel thought.

"What's that?" Daniel asked, spying a tent-like structure where Morah's sons were anxiously waiting.

"That, my friend, is where you are going to do us all a favor."

Daniel glanced suspiciously at the older man, but gamely made his way to the mystery object.

Jack scooted ahead of Daniel and drew aside the cloth, revealing its secret: a tub of steaming scented water containing a padded stump just waiting to be occupied.

Daniel stared wide-eyed, feeling cleaner just by looking at the bath.

"Actually, you don't smell that bad," Jack said, "but I thought a good soak would be good for your muscles."

Daniel looked at Jack and felt such a surge of love and affection for the older man that he thought he was going to cry.

"Thank you," he whispered, not trusting his voice.

"Of course, you'll have to keep your leg out so it might be a little awkward," Jack explained, trying to be casual, but thrilled with Daniel's reaction.

"No, no, it's perfect," Daniel said softly.

"Get in while it's hot. I've already set some aside for shaving. Figured we could both use a little trim," Jack said, scratching his jaw.

"God, this is going to feel so good," Daniel murmured, looking at Jack and smiling.

Jack beamed, pleased to help Daniel in any way he could.

"I'll get rid of the audience," Jack said, nodding towards the boys.

"They can stay," Daniel said, hobbling up to his bath.

"I don't think it'll be too relaxing," Jack commented. "Just give me a minute."

Daniel sat down on a nearby stump and began to undress while Jack politely, but firmly, sent Bairn and Hari back to their mother.

"Well, I don't think I won any popularity contests there," Jack commented, re-entering the 'bathhouse'.

"They'll forgive you in about five minutes," Daniel laughed.

"That's what I figured," Jack grinned. "Crap, it didn't take you long to get naked," he added as he watched Daniel brace himself against the side of the tub and dip his hand into the water.

"The joys of tunics," Daniel smiled, looking back over his shoulder.

"Lean on me," Jack said, placing a steadying hand on Daniel's back.

Daniel did as instructed, and then both men looked at the tub, looked down at Daniel's leg, looked at the tub again, and then looked at each other.

"There's only one way to do this," Jack decided.

"Will you still respect me in the morning?" Daniel teased.

"I am so glad Carter's not here," Jack sighed as he scooped Daniel up in his arms.

"You're such an animal," Daniel said.

"Don't make me drop you," Jack warned, his gentle movements belying the threat.

It was awkward, but Jack finally got Daniel settled in the tub. The contented sigh from Daniel as he sank back into the steamy, fragrant depths was all the thanks Jack needed.

"God, it's been ages since I've had a bath," Daniel murmured appreciatively.

"I guess sponge baths don't count," Jack commented dryly.

"Uh, no," Daniel grimaced. "God, I don't think I've had a bath since Abydos," he mused. "Sha're used to shampoo my hair and wash my back and, um, other things," he said, blushing slightly.

"Shampoos and backs I can do," Jack said. "Those 'other things', forget it. Close your eyes," he ordered as he began pouring water on Daniel's head.

Daniel chuckled and closed his eyes, allowing Jack to wash his hair. He moaned pleasurably as Jack massaged his scalp.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely glad Carter's not here," Jack reiterated, smiling affectionately down on Daniel's soapy head.

As uncomfortable as it was to have his leg propped up, Daniel luxuriated in his aromatic bath until the water became lukewarm.

"Bath time's over, Danny boy. Don't want you catching pneumonia," Jack remarked.

"All good things must come to an end," Daniel sighed, sitting up. He shivered slightly as the ambient air cooled his warm flesh.

Jack watched Daniel furrow his brow in concentration as the younger man tried to work out the logistics of getting out of the tub.

"Don't even think about it," Jack drawled.

Daniel looked up at serious dark eyes.

"I'm all wet," Daniel said.

"And slippery so don't squirm," Jack advised as Daniel stood up on one leg and leaned heavily on Jack's shoulder.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"No, but just do it," Daniel said, suddenly aware of his nakedness.

Once again, Jack scooped Daniel up and deposited him gently on his feet.

"How's your leg?" Jack asked. "That couldn't have been comfortable."

Daniel continued to lean on Jack as he flexed his leg, shaking out the tingling feeling.

"It's not bad," Daniel said, somewhat surprised. "I think I can even walk on it," he added, tentatively testing its strength.

"Nothing doing. Right now I'm on Venus's good side and that's where I want to stay," Jack said, wrapping a fleece blanket around Daniel's shoulders. "You better sit down again while we dry you off."

"I'm really going to owe you big time for all this, aren't I?" Daniel asked good-naturedly as he sat down on another fleece blanket.

"Oh, big time," Jack said, scrubbing his friend's hair with the towel. "You have to stay healthy, alive, and out of trouble."

"Don't ask for much, do you," Daniel grunted.

***************************

Jesus, Jack thought as he watched Daniel's shoulders heave as he threw up again into the bloody container. This time a distinct 'plopping' sound rang loud in his ears.

This is good. This is what he's supposed to do, Jack reminded himself as he gently massaged his friend's back.

Daniel gasped and sucked in a breath. He concentrated on the soothing circular motion of Jack's hand.

"Is it over?" Jack asked softly.

Daniel nodded. "I think so," he said wearily, his eyes closed.

Jack leaned over and removed the basin and its grisly contents from Daniel's sight. Crap, there's gotta be a piece of lung or intestine in there, the thought grimly.

"Here, drink this and spit it out," Jack said gently, holding out a cup of water.

Daniel took the cup, sipped and rinsed his mouth, only too glad to get the metallic taste of blood and God knows what else out of his mouth.

"I'll take this to Morah," Jack said, anxious to remove the basin from Daniel's vicinity.

Daniel nodded and continued to rinse his mouth.

Jack quickly returned to his teammate's side and his chest tightened at the sight of his friend: Daniel was lying on his back, the back of one hand flung over his eyes while his other hand gently rubbed his abused stomach.

Jack sat down and gently removed Daniel's hand from his stomach and replaced it with his own. He began the slow comforting motion that Morah had taught him. There was no giggling this time. Daniel was hurting, and Jack would do whatever he could to ease the pain. He continued his silent massage and was rewarded by feeling the tension underneath his hand finally ease.

"Better?" Jack asked quietly, continuing the gentle motion.

Daniel nodded and swallowed but said nothing.

Jack frowned at the sudden appearance of tears leaking from the sides of Daniel's eyes. After all they'd been through, surely he wasn't embarrassed? No, he was just fed up. Tired and frustrated with all the shit, and who could blame him?

"Morah seemed quite pleased with what you, um, produced," Jack said conversationally.

Daniel didn't respond. Jack stopped his gentle massaging, but he didn't remove his hand.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jack asked softly.

Daniel's hand immediately, and almost desperately, clasped onto Jack's.

"No," he whispered.

Jack smiled and felt his eyes sting. 

"Good," he said, patting the hand covering his own, "'cause I wasn't going to."

Daniel snickered and squeezed Jack's hand. "Bully," he teased, as he removed his hand.

"And don't forget that," Jack cautioned, continuing the gentle circular motion.

"Damnit, Jack," Daniel sighed and confirmed what Jack had suspected.

"I know, Daniel," Jack agreed quietly.

"I supposed one day we'll laugh about all this," Daniel said, removing the hand from over his eyes and swiping at his tears.

"No doubt," Jack acknowledged. "But not for a hell of a long time."

Daniel heard the grimness in his friend's voice and knew he was suffering too.

"Hey," he called quietly.

Jack looked up in lucid blue eyes.

"I am feeling a lot better," Daniel said, anxious to alleviate Jack's pain.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "You never change, do you?"

"You couldn't handle it," Daniel replied with a light in his eyes that had been missing for too long.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Jack chuckled. "That would be a cruel trick to play on an old colonel so don't even think about it."

"God, not more medicine," Daniel murmured.

Jack looked over his shoulder to see Morah and Venus coming towards them carrying cups and bowls.

"Dan-yel, you did good. I am pleased," Morah said, kneeling down.

"Uh, thanks, I think," Daniel replied, sitting up carefully.

"Jack did good, too," she said, smiling brightly at the older man.

"All in a day's work, ma'am," Jack said gallantly, but feeling his neck flush. Venus's disconcerting cackle caused him to blush further.

"She's got your number, Jack," Daniel smiled.

"You're not helping, Daniel," Jack murmured, glancing suspiciously at Venus which only made her cackle some more.

"Is it over?" Daniel asked Morah.

She cocked her head and shook it slightly, unsure of his words.

Daniel switched to the native language and asked about his condition.

Jack twiddled his thumbs while the incomprehensible conversation took place and tried not to look at Venus who was watching him closely.

"I think we're home free, Jack," Daniel said.

"What?" Jack blurted, startled by the sudden use of English.

"Yeah, it seems whatever I threw up is what they've been waiting for. Apparently, the bugs could digest only so much of my insides. They had to excrete-"

"Too much information, Daniel," Jack said, holding up his hand and grimacing. "Save it for Carter and Fraiser. Women love that sort of talk."

"Okay," Daniel laughed. "Bottom line, it only gets better from here on in."

Jack's face lit up at the news. He ruffled Daniel's hair then impulsively hugged the two women murmuring 'thank you'.

"You are welcome," Morah laughed while Venus blushed furiously which tickled Jack to no end.

Didn't expect that, did you, Venus old girl? he thought with satisfaction.

"Eat and drink," Morah ordered the two men.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other and smiled. The aromas were enticing, and after the good news they both suddenly felt one hundred percent better.

"Share with us?" Jack offered the women as he grasped his bowl.

"We have eaten," Morah replied.

"Okay," Jack nodded, "just wanted to make sure I wasn't being a boor."

"Now you're concerned?" Daniel asked innocently, his eyes wide with mischief.

"Crap, I forgot what a pain in the ass you are when you're healthy," Jack groused, unable to keep the smile off his face.

The women left the two men to their easy-going banter. The crisis had passed, and it was now time to help their new friends go home.

***************************

Jack watched with a bemused expression as Daniel and Morah carried on an animated conversation in her native tongue. He'd have to ask Daniel what the hell they called it. Or, maybe not, he reconsidered as visions of a lecture complete with sound effects and diagrams flashed in his mind.

Jack did a double-take when Daniel suddenly hitched up his tunic and jutted out his hip. The provocativeness of the pose hit a nerve and Jack burst out laughing.

"Jack," Daniel said with a wounded look.

"What? You stick your butt up in the air like you're flagging down a ride and you don't expect me to laugh?" Jack asked grinning. "Do it again, okay? I was at a bad angle."

"You snooze, you lose," Daniel huffed. "And, if you're at all interested, Morah wanted to see how much mobility I have in my leg. It's a bit of a walk to the doorway that will take us to the Stargate."

"Oh," Jack said, sobering up as best he could. "Well, it looked pretty mobile to me," he said, stifling a laugh.

Daniel quietly murmured something to Morah, looked at Jack and shook his head, then looked back at Morah again and shrugged.

Jack was a little disconcerted when her eyes widened slightly, nodded in understanding, and whatï¿½.sympathy? "Damn it, Daniel, what did you say to her?" Jack demanded.

"You don't want to know," Daniel replied sweetly in response.

"Hey, whatever he said, not true," Jack said, shaking his head and waving his hands emphatically.

To Jack's chagrin this only seemed to make Morah look even more sympathetic and she walked away, audibly 'tsking' under her breath.

Jack looked suspiciously at Daniel.

"Quit while you still have some dignity, Jack," Daniel advised, his eyes twinkling.

"Aw, to hell with it," Jack said, ruffling Daniel's hair. Just seeing that light again in his friend's eyes made up for any perceived personal discomfort. "So, did you pass the test?" he asked, pointing to Daniel's leg.

"I'm not sure," Daniel frowned. "She wants to discuss it with Venus."

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad," Jack muttered dubiously. "Just as long as she doesn't talk about me."

 

***********************

Daniel took the piece of paper from Morah's hand and looked at it. He hobbled as fast as he could to their tent where Jack was sleeping.

"We're going home, Jack. And in style," Daniel shouted waking the older man.

Jack took the sheet and smiled at the drawing.

"I take it that's you in the chariot," Jack guessed.

"It's not a chariot, it's a simple form of transport," Daniel countered, sitting down gingerly beside the older man.

"Get a load of those horses," Jack said.

"Some of the kids drew pictures of them, but I thought they were just being fanciful," Daniel mused. "At least their fur isn't blue," he said looking at his crutch.

"Well, before we go traipsing off anywhere I guess we should get back into our own clothes," Jack announced, picking thoughtfully at the homespun fabric.

Daniel watched his friend and smiled wistfully. "It's tempting, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Jack glanced up, ready to deny whatever Daniel was about to say. It was an instinctive reaction that he often employed when dealing with Daniel because it was often times the easiest response. It was one that 'let him off the hook' for however short a time Daniel would allow it. But Jack made the mistake of eye contact, and he found himself trapped by the fathomless blue eyes that looked back at him with love, respect, and wisdom far beyond the owner's years.

"Hard to save the world, Daniel when you just want to kick back and relax," Jack said.

"Our time will come, Jack," Daniel said firmly.

Jack blinked and swallowed hard. Daniel knew exactly what he was thinking. The planet had its quirks, but overall, it was a friendly one, and Jack had felt relaxed and accepted by the local inhabitants. He had let his guard down and had welcomed their help and friendship. And as horrific as their ordeal had been, Jack had never felt closer to Daniel, and he didn't want to lose that connection. In truth, he needed it, but did Daniel?

"It's funny," Daniel murmured.

"What is?" Jack asked carefully.

"In spite of everything, I feel...content," he said, fishing for a word.

Jack glanced away, grateful that Daniel felt as he did, but not knowing how to acknowledge the sentiment. His eyes settled on Morah and her family, chattering happily to their friends. He thought of Sha're, Skaara, and Kasuf.

"Maybe because it reminds you of Abydos," Jack suggested, finding his voice.

Daniel smiled and looked around at the trees and mountains.

"Uh. no," he said, shaking his head, "this isn't anything like Abydos."

"I didn't mean geography," Jack said, wondering why he was pursuing the conversation all the while knowing that he had to.

"I know what you meant, Jack," Daniel replied gently, as he shifted his weight the wrong way and felt the familiar twinge of pain. He wasn't surprised to feel Jack helping him, and he sighed and relaxed under his hands.

Jack let his hands linger and then squeezed Daniel's shoulder before letting go.

"I'm getting soft, aren't I?" Jack asked ruefully.

"You're just being you," Daniel corrected with an affectionate smile. "Seriously, Jack, we've both been so damn busy this past year that sometimes we forget who we are and what we mean to each other," he added.

Jack stared into the clear blue eyes and saw only earnest conviction. 

"Hell of a thing if it takes your best friend almost dying to remember what's important," Jack said glumly.

"I'm just glad you're here," Daniel said.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else, Daniel. Crap, I'm getting sappy again," Jack groused.

"I'm not complaining," Daniel smiled.

"Just don't get used to it," Jack said. "I think I should check your dressing before you put your fatigues on."

"You mean what's left of them," Daniel murmured, pursing his lips at his obviously torn pants.

"Oh, right," Jack said, following his gaze. "Sorry about that. Couldn't be helped. Well, I guess you can stay in the dress if you want."

"It's not a dress and you know it," Daniel countered. "Tunics are one of the most time-honored articles of-"

"God save us, he's in lecture mode," Jack sighed, dropping his head to his hands.

****************

Jack knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye, but he seriously underestimated his impact on the children and theirs on him.

The parents did their best to placate the youngsters. Wearily, they repeated "No, Jack cannot stay. No, Dan-yel cannot stay. They have to go home. Their families miss them."

Jack finally promised that they would return in three full moons with presents for the children and that seemed to appease them a little. He knew he'd owe Hammond big time for it, but it would be worth it.

"Damn it, Daniel," Jack murmured as Hari clutched Jack possessively around the waist.

"He's young, Jack," Daniel said. "He's hurting now, but it'll pass. His father will come home soon, and he'll be so happy to see him and no doubt he'll torment the poor man as he regales him with your exploits."

Jack knew Daniel was right. He remembered Charlie crying like it was the end of the world when his grandparents left after a visit. A day later he was too busy playing with his friends to come to the phone to talk to Grandma. Unlike adults, children were resilient.

"You'll get over it, too," Daniel smiled. "It just might take a little longer."

"You're right as usual," Jack conceded, ruffling the little boy's hair.

Daniel stooped as low as his leg would allow and called the boy's name.

Hari shook his head and clung tighter to Jack.

Daniel continued to speak softly, and the boy finally turned one eye towards him, his tear-stained face visible to both men.

"Keep doing what you're doing, Daniel," Jack said quietly.

Daniel continued to talk, and the name 'Jack' was said more than once.

The young boy smiled and nodded eagerly. He lowered his arms and stepped away from Jack.

Daniel said something else, and Hari scampered off, clearly with a goal in mind.

"Daniel?" Jack queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, look at the time," Daniel said, pointedly ignoring Jack.

"What did you do, Daniel?"

"Come on, Jack. We don't want to be late," Daniel said, hobbling off.

"Late for what?"

"It's our last evening here. They want to send us off in style," Daniel explained over his shoulder.

Jack shook his head in mock annoyance and caught up to the younger man. He looked ahead to the locals, and they were indeed setting up for something. . 

Jack and Daniel sat down at the place of honor and were soon regaled with harmonious and almost eclectic music. Soon the local equivalent of wine flowed, followed by an assortment of food, more music and dancing.

Jack danced with every female in the camp, including Venus and the children, much to everyone's delight.

Daniel politely waved off the numerous invitations, although he did a slow waltz with Morah. It was a bittersweet experience because he hadn't danced with anyone since Sha're, but he knew he couldn't mourn forever. Sha're would not be pleased with him if he did. Life was to be experienced, not mourned.

"Not bad, Daniel," Jack commented as he waltzed on by.

"Pace yourself, Jack," Daniel cautioned. "You're not a spring chicken anymore."

The evening finally wound down, and Jack collapsed in an exhausted heap beside Daniel.

"I warned you," Daniel said.

"Crap, where do these people get their energy?" Jack huffed.

"It's not over yet," Daniel warned.

"The hell it isn't," Jack said. "I'm beat."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Daniel asked, fluttering his eyelashes and humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like a tango.

"What the hell are you...no, you're kidding, right?"

Daniel called to Hari who appeared out of nowhere, a wooden flute in his hand and an enormous grin on his face.

Daniel nodded and the boy began to play.

"Uh, Daniel, that's not a tango," Jack said.

"No, but it is the last dance," Daniel smiled.

"Come on, you're not serious?"

"You don't want to disappoint Hari, do you? Look at him, Jack. He's the centre of attention. He'll be crushed if you-"

"All right, all right, but I'm leading," Jack groused, as he hauled Daniel to his feet.

"Ooh, I love it when you're aggressive," Daniel said, shivering dramatically and eliciting gales of laughter from their new friends.

"This does not go in our report," Jack muttered as he firmly grasped his 'partner' around the waist and began to dance.

 

 

The end


End file.
